Looking Back and Ahead
by Mareskiiii
Summary: Shakespeare once said; the course of true love never did run smooth.
1. How It Started

**Looking Back and Ahead,**

**Shakespeare once said: the course of true love never did run smooth.**

**Chapter one;;**

**How it started.**

A new face came into town in the summer of 2007. She was fresh out off eighth grade and ready for high school, but her father's job required a relocation. So this girl was removed from sunny Napa Valley, California and placed in Albuquerque, New Mexico with the rest of the Montez's. This girl's family consisted of an older sister, a mother just as well as a father, and of course the family pet. A hundred and twenty pound golden retriever, whose name suited him well. Shaggy was not at all affected by the move, unlike the two younger Montez's. Camille and Gabriella had slammed doors and shot evil looks at their parents when they had discovered the move; Shaggy welcomed the house as well as the big yard happily. The huge house was covered with blonde fur in no time.

The new town had been anything and everything but appealing to the girls. Both Camille and Gabriella would pray every night before they slept that they could just move back home. But they soon realized home was no longer where it used to be. Although leaving friends and starting somewhere entirely new and unfamiliar could leave some teenagers peeved, they eventually got over it. Camille figured she should at least make the best of things and get to know this new town, and since she was a year older than her sister, Gabriella followed Camille's lead.

The fact that Camille and Gabriella were sisters was one thing. But because the two girls were so close and friend like, they held each other together in the new place. It was easier to make friends when you're with someone your comfortable with anyway. Soon enough the two had made acquaintances with some locals, and the friendly bonds still on going today, began that summer at the city pool where all the teenagers would hangout.

It was almost like a club, teenagers flocked there like seagulls on a beach. The pool was _thee hangout_ spot of the summer. Everyone was there, and the people who weren't were either talked about or dismissed as nobody's. Camille had her own friends to hang out with then, and so did Gabriella. The two sisters were still close, but the new people they met down at the pool on those warm summer days became who they were. The Montez sister's drifted, but it was nothing too noticeable.

New girls usually have the reputation of being nerdy and not having many friends, right? Well there's always an exception, and that'd be Camille and Gabriella. The two Latina's fit in almost perfectly, really. It seemed all people ever talked about was the two black haired beauties as well. Camille and Gabriella were almost like the celebrities of the town, everyone wanted something to do with the two new chicks from California.

Then things started to heat up.

Gabriella had caught the attention of a boy no girl has been able to keep her hands on, ever. Sharpay had told her the guy was no-no, a major bad boy, while Taylor had just said he was a boy and there was nothing more to it besides his good looks. It left Gabriella curious about this new shady figure. She wanted to pursue him, you can't blame her, he was hot! What had she got to lose anyway?

When you're young, you do drastic things that don't seem so at the time, and you do them without much thought. If Gabriella had known what was to come in her near future, she probably wouldn't have sought out this guy that late July night while everyone was hanging out around the bonfire in the woods.

But she did.

It changed her future, drastically. Not only was Troy Bolton a bad ass, he was the top shot of the school, middle school and soon to be at the high school. Everyone knew him, everyone liked him no matter how he acted, and they're support only made him how he was and is today. Cocky, jock, hot, player. All of the above. Some people would call what the two had that first summer Gabriella was in Albuquerque to be puppy love, teenage love, not _real_ love. Most adults think its impossible for teenagers to actually experience love, they stereotype it to be teenage love. Something temporary. Yet most adults had their own love experiences as teenagers and felt it was truly real. So who were they to judge?

Anyway, word got around quick when the hottie of the grade, who was as "untamable" as they called him, suddenly was hung up on this new chick from California. No girl could ever hold his attention long enough to get a relationship or any strings out of him. Well, until Gabriella that is. At first everyone was skeptical enough to make bets on how long this only sort of thing was going to last. One week, one day, three days, three weeks? No one had any idea, they weren't used to they're bad boy having a lady on his arm.

You've probably read about stories where the nice polite girl changes the bad boy into a good guy, right? Well this story is something like that… Okay I lied. That's not how things happened in New Mexico. Gabriella and Troy hit it off that summer, they hung out a lot as tight friends, and when they were apart phone bills got high from all the texting and calling that was done. So how is it not a happily ever after story, you ask? Well I'm not going to tell you what happens now; there'd be no point in reading on into my story then. But what am I going to tell you? God, just keep reading!

Troy left Albuquerque two weeks before school started to go to his cousin's wedding in the Bahamas, and knowing he wasn't going to return until late the day before school started, he said goodbye to Gabriella with a kiss. In the Bahamas he couldn't text or call Gabriella, or vice versa. So obviously no communication was exchanged. Troy's teenage head was confused when he left, and what'll you'll find out soon is what happened we he came and returned.

Ask anyone you know, freshmen year is always a bumpy ride, right?

Right.

* * *

**I'm baaaaackk! This is just like an intro, don't worry, the chapters will be back to my usual size. I'm going to be writting in this style now, no more first person perspective, sorry.**


	2. Over Time

**Looking Back and Ahead.**

**"Some things don't last forever, but some things do. Like a good song, or a good book, or a good memory you can take out and unfold in your darkest times, pressing down on the corners and peering in close, hoping you still recognize the person you see there."  
— Sarah Dessen**

**Chapter Two;;**

**Over Time;;**

So I bring you to the now. September of 2009, the first day of the eleventh grade/junior year of high school at East High. Two long years later. Schools back in, kids are _still_ hung over from those crazy parties that went on all summer, and Gabriella is running late. It's a new year, but some things never change.

"Damn it!" Her panicked angelic voice echoed through the parking lot as she slammed the white car door and attempted to jog to the doors of the colossal high school with a large red E sitting on top of it. Gabriella stumbled up the steps, blue bag slung over her shoulder, black flats on her shuffling feet, and the soft curls on her head damp. A small sense of relief spread through Gabriella's chest once she finally flung open the large glass door and made it in the school. Why the hell hadn't Camille woken her? Where was that girl, anyways? Gabriella could kill her older sister right now. First day of school, and Gabriella was already picking up the habit she left off at this school last year.

"Good morning, Gabriella. Late on the first day?" The secretary smiled warmly as she laughed at the frantic Latina she's known since freshman year. Gabriella has been known for being late. She was never late enough to get a Saturday detention, but its not like she hasn't cut it close.

"Morning Donna!" Gabriella chirped as she rushed by the woman's desk, determined to actually get to homeroom with five seconds to spare before the obnoxious bell sounded. They say it takes two weeks to make a habit, but when Gabriella even _thought_ about getting to school on time, she knew it wouldn't happen everyday for two weeks. The classroom door with a nameplate reading, MRS. DARBUS, seemed to almost glow in Gabriella's eyes as she saw it from half way down the hall.

People seemed to grin as Gabriella broke through the door and flashed a smile before flopping into her seat. Mrs. Darbus has had the same kids in her homeroom class since freshman year, and like I said, Gabriella's known for being late. So on the occasional chance that Gabriella bursts in the door one second after the bell, which usually happens at least once a week, her piers get a show out of how she wiggles her way out of some heinous punishment from Mrs. Darbus.

Gabriella turned in her seat, out of breath, to mingle with the blonde and brunette behind her. The blonde simply rolled her eyes with a smirk and the African American brunette laughed as Gabriella flashed them both a triumphant grin. There was a small buzz heard in the atmosphere of the room as some kids chatted, but the face Gabriella knew too well and had managed to avoid had a voice that rose up from the small buzz. "Things never change."

"You can say that again." The curly Afro made up most of his head, but Chad Danforth was known more as the best friend of the god here at East High. The Afro was only his signature. Chad snickered with his childhood best friend as they made jokes in the front of the room. Gabriellla was more than skilled now at tuning out they're voices; she did it without thinking sometimes. The last thing she wanted to hear was the voice of the one person who left a scar on her heart.

"This year is gonna suck, man." Chad groaned.

"It's only just begun." Troy Bolton.

* * *

So by now, you might just have a tiny idea about what happened, right? Well for those of you who don't, Gabriella and Troy pretty much hate each other in the present day. How? Well the boy left for his aunt's wedding, and when he returned, he was tanner and taller with a new attitude set to his look. Changing is a part of growing up, but when Troy Bolton came back from the Bahamas, he wasn't the same. Not to say the girls didn't swoon on him any less, because if anything they seemed to hang on him more.

But Troy forgot what he was before he left, and Gabriella hated him for it.

He forgot about her, about what they had, and they started their freshman year at East High on separate terms. What made Troy forget about Gabriella? God only knows, but Gabriella was left alone and confused. So she did her best in moving on, and tried to forget about him as well. When I say she forgot about him, I mean that she ignored him and avoided any contact and or conversation about him. If you lived in the town of Albuquerque you'd be considered an idiot if you didn't know Gabriella and Troy hated each other.

In Troy's head, Gabriella was the one who started the hate, even though he was the one who left. Whatever it was that made Troy purposefully ignore Gabriella, told him to blame anyone but himself. Ignorant, I know. Meanwhile Gabriella was heart broken. She had no idea what had come onto him, all she knew was he ignored her on purpose and made fun of her with his stupid popular friends. So she hates him, and he hates her.

Where are we now?

Junior year, first period, math class with Mrs. Garcia. Its sort of hard to ignore someone who is in almost every single class you have, you know. Gabriella couldn't stop the heart clench that threatened her swelling chest when she came nose to nose with Troy. They both sort of stared like deers in head lights for a minute, electro shocking blue meeting deep chocolate brown. A small sweat collected in the palm of her hand as Gabriella's heart started to race. Her gorgeous brown eyes disappeared from Troy's view as she looked down, scrambling to find a desk in the small room as he stared, fixated on her small frame with his piercing cerulean eyes.

He couldn't stop himself, Troy was unable to look anywhere but Gabriella's face.

"Troy?"

"Yeah," His voice answered automatically as he was distracted by the Latina taking a seat in the back. It was almost as if she was afraid of him now.

"Take a seat, Troy…" Mrs. Garcia said, holding a green expo marker in her hand, ready to start the class for the first time in the new year.

"Okay…" Troy said, finally tearing his eyes away and sliding into the desk closest to his legs.

"Now, if everyone would get a book from the shelf and open to page 153. These books will be yours for the rest of the year, so put your name in them…" Mrs. Garcia's voice seemed to drone through the air of the room when all Gabriella wanted to do was scream as loud as she wanted into a pillow. What _was_ that? Troy is completely and utterly a jerk to her for two years and all of the sudden he decides to stare at her for long enough to creep _anyone_ out.

Gabriella had to strain from letting her eyes wander over to his large frame. She hadn't looked directly into his face in over a year now, and suddenly she remembered why. Just taking one full look at him, she knew that she'd have his face stuck in her for the rest of the day. Most of the class stood to grab their own book from the shelf, but in fear of facing Troy once more, Gabriella surveyed the crowd and stayed in her seat. She could just wait until some people sat down, and then get her own… Right? Yeah, no big deal.

Except Troy walked right by her desk, dropping his eyes to sneak a look at her face.

What reflected back at him seemed to shake all thoughts clear of his mind. He saw her, really saw her, for the first time in what had felt like forever. His teenage hormones were roaring, Gabriella had matured more than he realized. Suddenly he felt like he could just forget they're past and pounce on her there.

But he knew he couldn't, and wouldn't.

Gabriella didn't realize what she was doing… but when she looked up into his eyes, it was like watching a thunderstorm open up on an empty field. Cosmic fury passed through the air, running through the veins of the two teenagers. It shocked both of them, Troy quickly moving away, Gabriella fixing her eyes on her desk.

_Wow._

The stun of his striking blue eyes left Gabriella's ears ringing in her seat. What the hell was going on? Her heavy head shook itself, trying to shake off the feeling that spread through her every nerve ending and sunk down into her bones. _Dream on_, she thought bitterly. There was no way Troy was thinking what she was. He didn't feel the way she's felt so long about him. _Don't torture yourself, sweetheart. _Things don't change that quick, now do they?

* * *

Every running thought his brain ran across his mind seemed to in some way have to do with the black haired beauty in his first period math class. She wouldn't get out of his head, and it was driving him insane. It occurred to him how easily he could fix everything between them, but how to even get in a word with her without everyone seeing wasn't coming to him. Troy was supposed to be the badass basketball captain of the school, so moments where no one was around him was the occasional bathroom break he took during class. And even then, someone's usually in the bathroom.

Did he really want to fix things between them, though?

He wasn't exactly sure… All he knew was that Gabriella was unbelievably hot and every guy that watched her ass was pissing him off. What was making him feel this way all of the sudden? It's so unlike him. He was used to the bleached blonde's hanging on his arm and hooking up at parties and then forgetting about the girl.

Feeling some pang of want toward Gabriella freaked him out.

Well sure, he's felt attracted to girls before, but never like this… He felt almost controlling of Gabriella. Funny how he hasn't even said a word to her yet. Just the way she swayed her hips, or the way her nose crinkled up as she laughed with her friends made him want to lock her in a closet with him. As devious as it sounds, it was the truth.

Troy was hungry for something he had forgotten a while ago. _Like she'd even let you back in_, a voice inside his head spoke up, leaving him thoughtful. Because the voice was right, she probably wouldn't. As much as he tried to ignore the fact that he was the one who started ignoring her and ended what they had, he did do it. Nothing was going to change that. Gabriella hated him. Troy wished to god that she suddenly didn't, and right now would give anything to go back.

What he saw in her eyes left him feeling cold and stupid. Her eyes reflected what had happened between the two of them. She was his first love, his first loss, and her eyes showed how she hurt from it all. Troy read what was sitting in the deep russet of her eyes perfectly well. They didn't even have to talk for him to figure out she was confused by the way his attention was suddenly on her, when before it was everywhere but.

The word frustration came to mind.

He just wanted to be with her. The sudden urge to hug her and tell her he was sorry was almost over powering. Troy needed to drill it out while he could, or he knew he would do something stupid and regretful.

* * *

Gabriella realized as she switched to her third period science class that Troy was in all of her classes so far. First math, then Spanish, and now science. The lab tables had two seats, so everyone took their own spots around the room, sitting with their own friends. The teacher came in with a smile as he glanced around the room.

"I appreciate the fact that you all picked your own seats, but I think you'll like the ones I have picked out better." With a groan from the class the teacher shook his head with the ever going smile still on his lips. "Yeah, yeah. We all hate each other. You'll live. Anyway, my name is Mr. Anderson, and I'll be you're science teacher for the rest of the year. You guys are juniors now, so _please_," Mr. Anderson over exaggerated. "Try to be mature." He had the class grinning on the first day, so it looked like it could be a good year. Young teachers were so much better than the older ones.

Gabriella had that gut feeling, you know, the one where as soon as the teacher says assigned seating, you know you're going to end up next to the last person you want to sit with. And you can just take a wild guess who Gabriella _doesn't _want to sit with.

"Okay so first table. Chad Danforth, right in the front my man." Chad frowned at his seat in the front, but moved with his basketball tucked under one arm to take his place. "And next to him, Taylor McKessie." Taylor huffed next to Gabriella and threw her an uncomfortable look.

"Great." Taylor mumbled unhappily as she took her seat next to Chad, who suddenly narrowed his eyes at the face of the African American girl and held his basketball tighter. Gabriella, despite the nervousness towards her new seat, held back a giggle. Taylor scoffed at him and threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Over here," Mr. Anderson motioned to the table across the isle from the table Chad and Taylor had been seated at and said the name that seemed to cut through her skin. "We have Troy Bolton."

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as she watched as his cool figure threw his bag down next to the table and dropped into the chair with a flick of his floppy hair. Her stomach clenched when she knew what was coming next. Fate was so mean to her. She knew that she was going to end up next to Troy. Why else would this feeling sit in her gut? Troy gave Chad a brief nod from across the isle and laughed a little when Chad made a horrified face at Taylor's form.

Did I say a good year? I meant a long one…

"Sharpay Evan's, you'll be next to Troy." Mr. Anderson read off his sheet and put his hand on the desk Troy sat at. Gabriella almost choked on the air she breathed in. Could that really be it? Gabriella didn't have to sit next to Troy? Wow… Maybe fate changed the way it felt about Gabriella after all. She might just luck out with a good seat for once.

"Haha, you're funny." Sharpay said, not at all questioning Mr. Anderson's authority. She didn't fear anyone. Except for maybe her mother occasionally.

"Is there a problem Ms. Evan's?"

"Yeah, Mr. Anderson. There is. I do not want to sit next to Troy." The blonde sneered in Troy's direction, blonde hair flipping and brown eyes narrowing.

Troy raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips. Sharpay was never one to not voice her thoughts.

"Oh… Well I'm not going to fight with you Ms. Evan's." Mr. Anderson said, sensing her attitude. "But the next seat I give you is permanent. Got it?"

"Sure thing." She shrugged, light brown eyes gleaming because she got what she wanted. But then again, its not like she ever doesn't.

"Fine then," Mr. Anderson sighed, skimming his green eyes across the seating chart. "Gabriella Montez. Up front, girl."

Gabriella's jaw dropped open, and she seethed at Sharpay for messing up her chances at a good seat as she went to sit with Troy. Sharpay's eyes widened underneath her blonde bangs as she realized what she caused. Sharpay had no intention at all to make Gabriella sit next to Troy. She knew everything there was to know about the situation and the two, because, well, she was one of Gabriella's best friends. Taylor also knew, and sent Gabriella a sympathetic look as she took her seat next to Troy and across from Taylor.

"Well…" Taylor said quietly, leaning a little into the isle to get closer to Gabriella's seat. "I'm here for you." Taylor smiled cheekily, but it didn't help. Gabriella was peeved. At Sharpay, Mr. Anderson, and even Troy. Damn them all. Was it really so much to ask for the girl to just sit with her friend for once?

Then it suddenly dawned on her that not only would Troy and Gabriella have to _sit_ with each other, but they would also be _lab partners_ for the _rest of the year_. You couldn't be lab partners without talking. She would have to talk to him. Something she feared she was almost incapable of. How was she going to talk to him? How was she, Gabriella Montez, going to talk and do all sorts of science stuff with him, Troy Bolton?

They hated each other. Well, that's what they both thought.

There was no way either would come out with an apology, so it was like they did. Hate each other, I mean. This really was going to be a long year. How the hell was this even going to work? Gabriella didn't have the guts to start a conversation with Troy… _You were the one who went after him, though_, Gabriella thought. Thinking back to the summer of 2007. Troy was the one who showed interest, but she perused him. So she shouldn't be afraid, right?

Then why was she…?

"Okay class, now that everyone is seated," Mr. Anderson said, and much to Gabriella's surprise, everyone was suddenly in seats. She hadn't even realized they had gotten seats; she was so lost in her thoughts. "I want you to get to know your partner and then in five minutes, you'll tell us something about them."

Gabriella cringed and let her eyes shut painfully. Here it comes, the moment. It was either do or die. She cautiously turned to Troy, eyes carefully seeking out his face. Gabriella's eyes were met with Troy's electric blue ones staring right back at her. They both kind of looked at each other, and then suddenly they both said, "So…"

"How've you been…?" Troy ventured, his voice low and soft as his cobalt eyes bored into hers.

"Why would you even care…" Gabriella's eyes narrowed as her voice dripped with venom. She didn't even mean to come off as a bitch, but how did Troy think it would be that easy? For a second, she almost laughed because Troy seemed to think things were okay between them.

"You don't have to be a bitch, Gab." Troy's voice was hard now as his eyes went from light to dark in response to her vicious tone. He was only trying to be nice.

"You're one to talk, Troy." Gabriella said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I'm not the one who pretended you didn't exist for two years."

_Ouch_.

"It's not like you tried to reach out for me either."

"Ha! You've got to be kidding." Gabriella's small palm slammed on the table and she threw her head back in mock laughter. "You haven't changed one bit, Troy. Still cocky and self centered. Its nice to know I didn't miss anything." Troy's dark brow furrowed, taking this in. Was he really self centered?

"You didn't seem to think that at the bonfire…" Troy's smirk was evident as his voice rose suggestively. Now he was really asking for it. So much for hugging and making up, Gabriella looked like she wanted to rip his head off. But in some strange way, Troy liked it.

"Oh fuck you." Gabriella exclaimed, unable to control her mouth. It wasn't often that she cursed, but when she was mad, there was no holding back. Troy Bolton had that kind of effect on her. He brought out things Gabriella, not to mention everyone else, has ever seen. "You wanted me just as bad as I wanted you."

"But I'm proud of it babe." Troy winked cockily, only pissing her off more.

"That's Gabriella to you, Troy. _Gabriella._ Nothing else."

"Oh so you'd mind if I called you, Royal Bitch?" Troy tempted her purposefully this time. Gabriella fumed as Troy found amusement in her temper. He found it funny how he could get such a reaction out of her. He even knew he was being a jerk. A big one too, but whatever. She started it.

"Yeah, I would mind, you shit head." Gabriella snapped, ripping her eyes away from his gleaming blue ones and surveyed the room. Mr. Anderson suddenly said the time was up though, and it was time for everyone to introduce their partners.

"Gabriella, you can go first." Mr. Anderson said, leaning on the front of his desk with crossed arms. "Let's hear it."

"Well…" Gabriella paused; throwing Troy a look that read, _fuck you_. "You all know Troy. He's East High's 'bad boy.' " Gabriella's fingers made quotation marks in the air as she spoke. "He plays basketball, despite his failing grades. Gets drunk at parties way too often, and has a quite a lot of one night stands. Look out girls, blondes are his favorite."

_Nice_, Troy thought, watching with pleasure as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder. _But I'm better._

"Gabriella Montez." Troy announces, staring directly at her as she spoke, unlike her because she looked all around the room. "Little miss perfect. Thinks she's better than everyone. Hate's sports, she'd rather study. Single, and _obviously_," Troy made his eyebrows jump up and down as Gabriella's deep chocolate eyes finally gave him the satisfaction of returning his stare. "Virgin."

* * *

**I told you that i'd be back. ;D**

**Catch you all soon with the next update. Please review! I love hearing from you all, whether its positive or negitive.**

**-Mare.**


	3. Who We Are

**Looking Back And Ahead.**

**"Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings."- Anais Nin.**

**Chapter 3;;**

**Who We Are;;**

She couldn't believe him. Yeah, maybe she was the one who started this quarrel the two had going, but she still couldn't believe him. It was amazing, how much that boy had in him, I mean. She never knew he could be that mean. Yeah, sure, he ignored her for two years. That really hurt her, and it would be something that would stick with her forever, but he did not talk to her over the two years. It was a cold slicing silence. That she could take, she recovered well enough. But now?

His harsh words stung.

Gabriella was beginning to regret challenging the Basketball Captain. Who did she think she was? She was certainly no match for Troy. Guys are programmed to come back with a cruel comment, Gabriella wasn't. She never really had to have a great comeback. She never really _fought_ with anyone. Now she needed to learn, unless she wanted to go crawling to Troy saying she was sorry.

And there was no way that was going to happen.

He should have to come to her. He hurt her. _He_ broke what they had. It's all _his _fault. She will be the one giving the forgiveness. Not vice versa. The way Gabriella thought about it, Troy needed to learn. Learn that she wouldn't be easy, and that if he wanted her he'd have to work. She certainly would _not_ allow herself to be won over easy. There was no giving in, she promised herself. No matter what, she swore to wait until the time was right to forgive him.

But in order to forgive him… He'd need to apologize first.

He will, Gabriella thought. If he didn't she might just die. Before she was fine with living without him, and ignoring his stare and voice. Everything was fine as they avoided each other at all costs. Now that they've spoken, stared, and have been seated together, things were going to change. How could they not? Gabriella and Troy couldn't fight forever. Sooner or later, they'd forgive and forget. But who would cave first and utter the five-letter word Gabriella promised not to let leave her lips, was a mystery. Troy was just as stubborn as her, but something inside him ticked when his gleaming cyan orbs met hers in math, and deep down he knew he'd do anything for her.

He loved her the day he met her, the day he kissed her goodbye, and now. Two years later, the things between them shattered, he still loved her. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. No, never. There was no way he was going to pronounce what he had ran from two years ago.

On that Friday, a full school week of fighting behind them, Gabriella and Troy were at the same spot they were in the beginning of the week. No closer, no further, to happiness. Gabriella hated to fight. It just wasn't her thing. She was more of a peacemaker, the person you always see trying to break up the fight. Not the one initiating it. She couldn't handle Troy's rude comments much longer, even if she tried to tell herself it was nothing, she was slowly breaking. The tolerance she built up for him was shattering, and soon she'd be left naked with no brick wall left to reflect off all the bad things he had to say.

All week Gabriella has been putting up with Troy's crap, and not once has she defended herself. It wasn't that she didn't have anything to say… She just didn't know how to say it. Plus, to add insult to injury, everyone was listening whenever he talked trash to her. So if she had even tried to comeback, it would have blown up in her face and embarrassed her.

The tone Troy used when he talked to her anymore… It hurt. Gabriella was left cringing to herself after he said something. His voice was rough and uncaring when he talked to her now, before it had been soft and compassionate. But I guess she had caused that, huh? Well there's no going back now, Gabriella knew. She knew very well there was no point in dwelling on the past, because she'd spent her freshman year hoping and wishing to herself that Troy would just notice she was _there._

Now she just wanted to slide by while he wasn't looking and avoid his cold eyes.

Troy's attitude was a funny thing. He could either be the nicest guy you've ever met, or the nasty son of a bitch you wished to god, you didn't meet. Gabriella was completely torn, because she knew both so well now. It was hard to look at Troy and not blurt out everything rushing through the thoughts of her head. How badly she wanted to be able to fall into those arms, fall back into the comfort of Troy she hadn't been able to hold onto for too long.

But every comment that fell from his mouth reminded her of how much he had cost her. He cost her… well, her heart. Gabriella was left heartbroken when he didn't even bother to look at her, didn't care. How he could be so cold, she didn't know. What did she even do that was so bad? She didn't know. Why Troy broke off what they had without notice was all a big empty hole to her. The way she saw it, God only knew.

Gabriella remained strong though, then, and now. She pulled through, because she knew worse could be happening to her. Even if she felt like her world was crashing down around her, Gabriella was tough. Troy was in her every class this year, much to her dismay. It seemed like changing in gym and having lunch in the cafe was her only break from his penetrating stare. And she clung to those chances of relief, because otherwise she might just go insane. If you've ever been in this kind of situation you know. Any break she can get is fine.

Troy was just such a jerk to her. She wanted to pull her hair out and scream and cry at him.

Gabriella no longer knew Troy Bolton. He was something unknown to her. The Troy Bolton she knew left for the Bahamas two years ago and never came back, and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. Or so she thought.

* * *

It amazed him how he pulled it all off. Being a dick to Gabriella, feeling bad about it in his head, and hiding it all from his parents. It struck him in the hallway as he watched Gabriella at her locker from afar, that she was slowly falling apart. Troy's watchful cerulean eyes moved over her frame slowly and thoughtfully as he watched her shaking hand reach for a book.

Was this really because of him?

Sure, he was being a huge ass to her… But… Shaking hands? The thought of Gabriella shrinking away from him came true, as he got closer. Troy's taunting eyes looked murderous as he looked down upon Gabriella beginning to close the locker and back away at his approach. He hated the feeling that coursed through him as he watched her move away in fear. She didn't want tot be close to him, and it made him feel horrible. It was like waking up in the morning to find out your dog died in its sleep. A small raw feeling shook through his chest, but Troy pushed it away.

"Gabriella…" Troy said slowly, wanting to reach out for her as her large russet orbs stared fearfully up at him. She waited for the mean words to come from his mouth, but Troy only watched her with his mouth open, no sound following through. In that single moment Troy realized he needed to stop. As they stood, connected by a strongly held stare, Troy knew what he wanted. Just as well as he knew how to get it. What is that old saying? You'll catch more bees with honey than vinegar? Sounds about right…

* * *

Gabriella had always been the girl that sat and watched as everyone played sports, she played referee while everybody else worked up a sweat. So saying this, gym seemed to be a challenge for her. Running laps? No problem, she actually enjoyed running. Practicing your free throws? No way.

"Those of you who have trouble even holding a basketball will be assigned a partner of my choosing," Coach Bolton said, shooting Troy and Chad a look when he saw them messing around toward the back of the group. "To be practicing you're free throws with."

Great. Yay.

"Zeke, make sure Evan's doesn't brake a nail. Danforth, you'll be with Kelsi." Coach Bolton barked out the partners quickly, no one bothering to comment on they're given pairs. Finally when it came down to the few last people, Coach Bolton looked up at the teenage version of himself. "Bolton," He nodded at Troy. "take Gabriella to the outside courts, there's no more room in here, I'm trusting you behave." The parental tone overcame his voice as he addressed Troy, and as Gabriella froze at the sound of being alone with Troy outside, she knew he meant business.

"Kay." Troy said, picking up a ball and gave Gabriella a look that said, _come on_. Gabriella stood in her spot still, gawking at Troy's attractive face. Rolling his eyes Troy's fingers took a hold of Gabriella's wrist and pulled her along behind him. Once they were on the court outside, Gabriella tried to pull her wrist free from his hold, but Troy kept his lose grip.

_It was so weird touching her,_ Troy thought. The last time he could remember them touching was when Troy answered his front door the day he returned from the Bahamas and Gabriella pummeling him with a hug he was too cold to return. It made him flinch to think about the way he had stood ridged when she wrung her arms around his shoulders that day. That day could be dated as the beginning of the end for them.

"Troy let go…" Gabriella said, her voice small and low when she spoke.

"No." He said, as the basketball dropped from his hand he pulled her wrist so they were facing each other, him looking down at her, her looking up at him. The gravitational force between his cyan eyes and her beautiful russet orbs was so strong it made ocean currents thrash together. "That's why we are what we are. Because I let go last time; I let go because I was too fucking scared of what I was feeling. I was afraid to face that fact that I…"

The words almost slipped, almost. Barely almost. Its like they were hanging there on the tip of his tongue, so close to where Gabriella wanted them to go, but not quite. If only he would of let them fall. Just as Gabriella's eyes had brightened with tears, she let her face fall. Observing the ground she allowed the dark trundles of her hair to cover curtain her face. Gabriella should of known it would have been to easy to actually lay everything out between them and pick up the pieces they were missing.

No. It never was.

"Déjà vu." Gabriella whispered, after Troy's hand dropped her wrist. A single tear leaked from the dam of Gabriella's eyes, but she moved hastily to wipe it once Troy's head snapped up. He had heard her whisper loud and clear, and now he wished he would of just finished the damn sentence. Gabriella spun on the heals of her gym shoes and began to walk away, wiping the stupid tears from under her eyes.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

_Every time_, she thought. Every time she got into something with this boy, it was always her that was left hanging and broken. Well she was done. No more. Gabriella was done with Troy Bolton. She stole a look up at the sky as she walked back towards the school and told herself, she was free. Free from him, free from that blue stare. He didn't have anything on her anymore, because all he had to say was said. She wasn't going to make him finish what he started, nor was she going to try and fix something he himself seemed to screw up over and over again.

_That was it_, Gabriella thought. Troy Bolton was no more than a memory, an ex, and a basketball captain to her anymore. The sky seemed to sense what Gabriella was feeling since the clouds then opened up and let what was accumulating there fall in drops of rain down onto the earth.

Gabriella stood at the back doors of the building, and as she took one last good look at Troy. He stared back from the court with want showing in his eyes as the rain began to fall roughly. She tore away and pulled on the handle of the door.

_It was that simple._

_

* * *

_

**Well. This is kinda new for me, i'm taking a different spin on this. Hopefully you guys like it[:**

**Just a heads up, i'm expecting 10 reviews before i repost.**

**Thank you to those of you who did reveiw though,[: i love you people.**

**See you soon. **

**Mare - ;D  
**


	4. Fifth And Angel

**Looking Back And Ahead;;**

**"I certainly don't ****regret my experiences because without them, I couldn't imagine who or where I would be today. Life is an amazing gift to those who have overcome great obstacles, and attitude is everything."- Sasha Azevedo.**

**Chapter 4;;**

**Out Late;;**

Lying in bed watching old TV shows, eating ice cream. Watching a movie with you're girlfriends. Finishing a good book. Even _finishing homework. _All things Gabriella should have been doing on a Friday night. But in Albuquerque, this Friday isn't simply Friday night. It's the _first _ Friday night into the school year. So you could imagine how the teenagers wanted to party; everyone wants to kick start the year with a bang.

So where does Gabriella find herself? You really wouldn't believe. Where she was, should have been _anywhere_ but there. Somehow she found herself there, though. There was no mistaking the large house for somewhere else. It was like being a lamb caught in the lion's den.

Gabriella was in a Bolton's house, and had no way of getting out.

* * *

_"Come on, Gabi. It's the first party this year, you have to come." Camille held up a strong argument as she stood in the junior's doorway._

_"Don't you think it's a little too much for me? Its not really my scene…" Gabriella seemed unsure, her large eyes dark with uncertainty. There was no questioning whether she wanted to go to the party or not, deep down she wanted to go. But… The party her sister seemed to be raving about it came off sketchy. Gabriella was no idiot. She was quite aware of what goes on at house parties. She got pretty cozy with house parties freshman year. _

_"Come on." Camille entered her sister's pale blue room now, her bare feet padding across the cherry wood floor to the dark mahogany framed bed. She sunk down into the fluffy whiteness of Gabriella's comforter and stared down at the younger sibling. "Please? For me?"_

_"Why do you want me to go so bad?" Gabriella's dark eyebrows rose as she gazed curiously up at Camille. She was a senior this year, why would she want her little sister to join her in going to a house party? If anything, Gabriella would of thought Camille wouldn't want her junior presence around at all._

_"I dunno…" Camille's hair hung around her shoulders in a straight curtain as she looked down at her hands. "You need to get out. Plus Michelle got grounded, and I need a party buddy. You're old enough to know that girls shouldn't go to parties alone." Camille's caramel eyes rose as she looked down at her sister with a small grin. _Oh, _Gabriella thought. _Well that makes more sense._ Camille's closest friend Michelle, who happens to be Sharpay's sister, can't go to the party. So Camille wants Gabriella around for company and some sisterly bonding. She could believe that._

_"You could of just said that, Cam." Gabriella laughed and leaned up. The turquoise camisole clung to Gabriella's swollen chest perfectly under her light navy tie sweater, and gave her olive skin tone a little glow. Gabriella's hair, the complete opposite of her sisters, hung in soft curls around her shoulders and complimented her dark coffee eyes. _

_"You'll come then?" Camille brightened, waiting like an anxious puppy for Gabriella to just say the words, so they could be off._

_"Sure." Gabriella smiled meekly, "Why not."_

_

* * *

  
_

Most people don't realize how much shit they've gotten themselves into, until after they've gotten themselves into it, right? Yeah. Well, Gabriella was one of those people. I mean, god gave her eyes, she could see where she was going. She was just too stupid to notice the address. The house itself could have given itself away; if it were any bigger it would be Hurricane Katrina.

The house was big, and white. Huge front lawn, even bigger patio around back, and of course Troy had an in ground pool. Troy's house was famous in Albuquerque. More than 90 percent of the town's population knew how to get to Troy's house. It was the famous Bolton mansion. Mr. Bolton's family was filthy rich, hence the obnoxious rock waterfall by the pool, and the mini bar smack dab in the middle of the pool. Mrs. Bolton was merely a physiatrist. Of course they make good money too, but its not like Troy's family even needed it.

Gabriella lost Camille the second they stepped onto the patio in the back, simply because a million people swarming the Bolton property shoved her around. This was definitely not her place, and after today's occurrences, she didn't have the least bit interest of wanting to stay either. But how was she going to get home? Camille drove them, in her own car. Gabriella was trapped.

Unless she wanted to call one of her friends, and never live down being picked up from Troy's house at this hour, she would have to wait. Gabriella really wasn't too sure how much of a party girl Camille was… But being a senior and all, Gabriella assumed her sister was going to have a drink. Or many.

What seemed like millions of teenagers to her was a house party in full swing. What was she to do with herself? Party? Get drunk? Jump into the pool?

_I'll choose option D, none of the above, _Gabriella thought, reaching into her back pocket for her cell. Her mocha eyes scanned the screen for the time, and glanced up at the crowd. It was almost eleven thirty. Keeping a tight grip on her phone Gabriella decided to take the chance, and started pushing through the crowd, keeping her head low. The alcohol seemed to almost chill the hormonal teenagers, letting Gabriella pass with an easy step aside. Grateful, she decided to keeping going while she was ahead. There was no point in stopping now, she was almost out of the mob, and Camille was nowhere in sight.

It wasn't until her head smacked into someone's chest that she looked up with half dizzy eyes and a expression of fear.  
"Watch where…!" The guy towering above Gabriella's head held his drink up, trying not to spill the contents on himself or anyone surrounding them. It wasn't until the icy blue eyes dropped to meet the dark brown eyes staring stupidly back up at him, that they both realized who they each were. Gabriella's mouth hung open airily as she tried desperately to compose herself. She should of known she would have run into him; it was his party for Christ's sake! "Gabriella…?"

"Um…" Gabriella fumbled clumsily, desperately trying to side step him and keep moving. She would even walk home at this point. "Hi…" She mumbled finally, when Troy wouldn't move aside to let her through. Couldn't he just let her pass? He'd given her enough aggravation for a lifetime in the last week. Enough was enough.

"What're you…?" Troy started angrily, and then stopped as a small smile cracked at his lips. "Where's Camille?"

_How the hell did he know I came with my sister? _Gabriella thought as she gave him a dumfounded look.

"Just let me go, Troy." Gabriella pleaded, her hands on her hips as she ignored his question.

"I can't. It's not that easy, Gabriella." Troy glistening eyes narrowed as he watched her small frame sigh with annoyance below him. _Please_, Gabriella thought. _This boy is so dramatic._

"Move." Gabriella said, so badly wanting to reach up and pull him out of the way by his ear. Probably would have worked too.

"Why?" Troy challenged, his eyes lighting up with a devious spark. "Can't you just stay and hang out?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to be here?" Gabriella snapped, starting to get fed up with this back and fourth dialogue. "I want out, Troy. Just move, please."

Troy tested her limits in his head, remembering her tolerance from science class, and then finally moved to let her pass through. Gabriella's dark eyes mysteriously flashed to his as she passed, and slowly the numerous teenagers grinding to the insanely loud music swallowed her up. Something in Troy told him to follow her. Play with her emotions; see what really was behind that face. A pull behind his belly button pushed him forward, tearing through the crowd to find her again. His tall eyes locked on her frantic curls as she stumbled out of the remainder of the crowd.

"Gabriella!" Troy called, catching her attention. Suddenly Gabriella's shoulders froze, and slowly she turned to meet his face.

"Are you gonna make this a habit?" Gabriella kinked an eyebrow, a little shocked by his bluntness to keep her attention. He obviously wanted something. But she couldn't figure him out.

"Why are you really here?"

"What are you getting at, Troy?" Gabriella asked sharply, her hands landing on her hips as her thin eyebrows rose even more. "All of sudden you're seriously interested in my life, when before you didn't give a shit at all. Why now? What do you want?" The tension between the two teenage bodies seemed to get even thicker, Troy's eyes dancing with amusement. Gabriella was suddenly so sure there was some reason behind his determination that she seemed to think if she touched him, her hair would stand up from the electricity in his stare.

"I'm pretty sure this is my party, and you're here. So why are you assuming I want something… when you're at my house?" The signature smirk rose on Troy's bubblegum pink lips, and just like that, he ruined the hope Gabriella had for him. In a matter of seconds, Troy trashed what had slowly begun to build up for him once again. He started off not being an ass to her, but certainly ended with being one. The boy needs to learn before he could get back in.

I guess that's where they get the saying, you learn from your mistakes.

Gabriella turned on her heals, telling herself she didn't need him the whole time, and tried to make her get away as confidently as she could. Who was she to stand there and take his reverse psychology? The smirk that had cockily fell onto Troy's mouth quickly ceased to exist. His jaw unlocked and fell slightly before he caught it, trying to keep himself from reaching out and grabbing Gabriella's hand.

But the magnetic force pulling him to her thrashed against gravity, and before he could tell himself what he was doing, his legs moved to jog after Gabriella.

How the hell did they do that? It was like an autopilot switch suddenly flicked on and took over his body. The Troy he knew would never chase after Gabriella. Or even talk to her for that case. _They didn't like each other_. Well, at least that's what he kept trying to tell himself. "Gabriella!"

She kept walking.

"Gabriella!"

Head tall and back straight, she kept moving, slowly getting closer to the sidewalk out in the street.

"Go away." She whispered too quietly for him to hear, getting close to the corner lit by the tall standing street lamp.

"Gabriella," Troy breathed, jumping out in front of her like a deer in front of a truck. Both were a risk, this one happening to be more costly. Gabriella's dark brown eyes dilated, becoming black.

What the hell was he doing?

"Troy…" It seemed like the only thing roaming the brain cells in her head was his name.

"I wasn't trying to be a dick," Troy blurted out, surprising them both. His cerulean orbs seemed to glow under the bright lamp standing tall above them as he slowly began to realize what he was about to do.

Yet he didn't even try to stop himself.

"Troy…?" Gabriella murmured, still dazed and shocked. She felt like someone just whacked her over the head with a sludge hammer and then threw her into a swimming pool with her hands tied. They both knew what was happening, and neither was completely grasping it. Gabriella tried to, but Troy just let his instincts take over, and would worry about his emotions later.

He's waited two long years to finally say this to her, now is his chance.

"I just… I can't explain. But if I don't… If I don't try to tell you now, I'll regret it forever… Because you're it. You're that one thing. That thing everybody searches for in their life, but never really knows what it is their looking for."

"Troy…" Gabriella warned, trying desperately to stop the damn from cracking, because everything was pouring out. And she wasn't ready for it. Not right now, on the corner of fifth and angel.

"Gabriella… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for fucking ignoring you, and for the last week. I swear to god I'm bipolar, because I can't seem to keep hold of what emotion I feel toward you." Troy's eyes bored into hers, washing over the black of her irises and making the spot in-between her rib cage feel all warm. "I'm just…" Troy sighed, finally breaking the eye contact they've been holding for what felt like ever. His words seemed to spiral around in Gabriella's head when she was released from his pinning stare. They sat in her brain and sunk into her bones. She could practically repeat everything he said word for word, backwards and forwards.

Yet it didn't set in.

"I'm asking you to trust me here. Even though I know I don't fucking deserve it." Troy said, lifting his gaze to look back into her eyes. And when they did, his cyan eyes darkened two shades. Gabriella's black eyes seemed to glow darker, if it was possible. Cosmic waves of fury spread through her bone marrow, slicing through each one of her nerve endings, making her knee's weak.

Troy watched in a hungry stare, waiting desperately to know that she would forgive him. Needing to know the comfort of her okay. Longing to lay a hand on her olive toned skin. The wolf showing itself through Troy's blue eyes growled in his chest, and for the first time they've known each other, Troy made the offensive move.

His huge palm dove into her dark mass of curls, while his other hand griped at her hip, pulling her closer to his heat. Troy hungrily kissed her, pushing her back into the street lamp. Gabriella was taken aback by the sudden roughness of his actions, but kissed him back all as well. The feeling of being wanted took over her too well, and she dug her hands into his hair. Despite the doubt she was feeling toward him before, she kissed him back with as much as she could give.

She wasn't sure whether she could go out on a limb for him or not, but that didn't occur to her right now. All she could think about was the feeling of Troy's mouth on hers, and his hot hands on her neck and hip. Pulling back for air slightly, Troy rested his forehead on the base of Gabriella's nose, taking in a shaky breath. He nipped her bottom lip gingerly, enjoying the bliss of resting against her and just keeping his eyes closed.

Hormones were racing through both sets of veins, and neither one of them wanted to open their eyes. Afraid of what they had to face, afraid of what to come. Of course they would have to sort it out. But that was no fun compared to the steamy situation they were in now. Gabriella's hands slowly slipped down onto Troy's neck, holding there. They stood in silence; it was almost like the one to break the silence would have to make the decision.

"Troy…" Gabriella groaned as she felt a slight throb of pain in her spine resting uncomfortably against the metal pole.

"Gab…" Troy mumbled in reorganization, tracing a small pattern on her hip.

"I need to think…" Gabriella said very quietly, unsure how Troy was going to respond. She gauged his action cautiously. Suddenly Troy's hands went cold, and he released the fist of hair he had grabbed before.

"For how long…" It was a question, but the monotone sitting on top of his voice made the air seem awkward.

"I don't know…" Gabriella whispered. "Just let me think, okay…?" She slowly traced his jaw line with her thumb, feeling that he might need the comfort. It must of taken a lot to come up with what he just told her. She knew she never would of done that. Gabriella did like Troy, too. So it wasn't like she just telling him she needed to think. She really did. So many things ran through her mind, it was hard to see straight.

"If that's what you want…" Troy mumbled, pushing away from the pole and breaking the physical contact between them.

"Troy, please don't-"

"Do what you want," Troy said, still quietly, but a little bit more strong this time. His eyes were bright and didn't look like the normal kind of blue Gabriella was so used to looking at. "You know where to find me." With that, Troy went back in the direction of his house, slowly fading in the dark. He left her there, pushed against the pole, cold and alone.

Gabriella shook her head tiredly and pulled out her phone. At this point she didn't really care what her friends had to say. She just wanted to get out of here, away from this pole, clear her head and sleep. So she dialed Taylor's number and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Taylor… Could you come pick me up?"

* * *

**Even though i asked for 10 reviews before i woould repost, and i didn't get them, i posted anyways. So enjoy, review, and i hope to hear from you soon.**

**_Mare[:  
**


	5. Secrets and Decisions

**Looking Back and Ahead;;**

**"Sometimes its safer to hold it all in, where the only person who can judge is yourself." – Sarah Dessen.**

**Chapter 5;;**

**Secrets and Decisions;;**

"Are you gonna explain, Gab? Or do I have to pry it from you?" Gabriella rolled her eyes toward the car door window of Taylor's silver Acura. She wasn't so sure she wanted to even tell Taylor. Not only because it was completely and utterly awkward and out of no where, but because she was still having a little bit of trouble taking it in herself. Troy had kissed her. She was so not used to being kissed by him. Well, in this case, being kissed at all. And the last time she was kissed was by Troy himself two years ago.

So you could say she was suffering from shock.

"Hellooo?" Taylor sang, trying to drive and give Gabriella a curious look at the same time.

"I'm still kinda confused, Tay. Can we talk about it later?" Gabriella was thankful that Taylor actually came and picked her up, really thankful. But she wasn't exactly in the mood to dish about her steamy kiss with the basketball captain. Gabriella really wanted to just leave Taylor in the dark for now and fill her in once she had her head on straight. She really wasn't trying to sound like a ungrateful bitch.

"Its okay, hun. I'm just curious. You seem weird. You'd tell me if it was bad though, right?" Taylor asked, putting on her blinker and turning down Gabriella's road. Thank god Taylor had such a great personality. If she were Sharpay, this situation wouldn't be so attractive.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded, and felt a wave of relief wash over her when Taylor pulled up to her house. She wasn't completely lying to Taylor, but then again she didn't exactly think back on Troy kissing her and say it was a good thing either. Her porch light was off, and the tan house appeared black in the dark. "Thanks Taylor," Gabriella put her hand on the door handle and got ready to get out. "I'll talk to you later?" She asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said, nodding her head. "Call me."

"Okay," Gabriella managed a weak smile, still in a slight phase. "Bye." She got out of the car and slammed the door, starting up the path to her front door. She hoped she wouldn't wake her parents, but Shaggy was already on the other side of the front door barking. Gabriella's hand twisted the doorknob and she pushed into the house, suddenly so happy to be home. Shaggy happily greeted her with his paws, jumping up on her legs to say hello.

"Hey boy," Gabriella rubbed behind his ears, and leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his head. Shaggy had to be the hairiest dog she knew. He had so much blonde hair; Gabriella's mother would go insane every time she vacuumed because it would always get clogged with dog hair.

When Gabriella looked up from her dog she noticed the house was dark and quiet. Her parents were probably up stairs sleeping, and Camille still hadn't come home. Hushing Shaggy when he let out a small bark, Gabriella led him to the sliding doors in the kitchen and let him into the back yard. While she waited for the dog to "do his business" she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and leaned against the counter.

It all seemed so weird.

What would have happened if she had said she wanted him just as bad? If she would have went back to the party after him? Or what if she would have hooked up with him?

So many other possibilities appeared in Gabriella's head, and she was abruptly filled with guilt toward her actions. She should have made a bolder move. Any other girl would have jumped at the chance to have all of Troy's love. Even getting his attention the last week made most of the girls at school hate Gabriella. Was she really so stupid to let him slip through her fingers?

But then suddenly she remembered why she did and said what she did.

Troy had left her. He had wronged her. He needed to learn she wasn't so easy. She promised herself she was done playing his games. _So stop regretting what you did_, Gabriella told herself. _You did the right thing_. Not only did Troy need to earn her back after all this time, but also she still wasn't so sure what she felt back toward him.

Did she love him? Like him, even?

Gabriella was torn. Now that she thought about his attractive face, she knew deep down she never stopped liking him. She had just simply pushed every feeling she had ever felt toward him away for the two years he ignored her. Because when she was left alone, without him, she didn't want to feel him anymore. The way she thought about it, there was no point in mourning over someone who didn't love you back. So there's no point in liking him.

But now everything was different. Troy did like her. Well, technically he said he loved her. Loves her. _Wow_, Gabriella thought. _The tables turn._ The sound of Shaggy's nails scratching at the glass door snapped Gabriella out of all her thoughts and brought her back to the present. She moved slowly to the door, realizing how tired she really was. Once Shaggy was back inside she locked the door and headed to the stairs.

"I guess it's just me and you, boy." Gabriella said, because even though her parents were home, she felt like her dog was the only one in the house with her. Well, really she felt like they were the only two in the world. The night seemed so quiet suddenly, compared to that party. It made her question where Camille was right now. At the party, passed out? With a guy? Gabriella cringed and tried not to think about it. Camille was old enough to make her own decisions. She didn't need her younger sister looking out for her.

Changing into a tank top and shorts Gabriella got into bed and turned off the light. She felt Shaggy jump up onto the bed and curl up next to her leg, and before she could even think one more thought she fell asleep.

* * *

She felt like she had committed a murder, and Troy was her partner in crime.

They were the only two who knew what had taken place, what was said, and what was done between them on Friday. And it made Gabriella squirm. Every girl she saw Troy look at made her heart sink, and every boy that she looked at made her feel like she was cheating him. Gabriella began to wonder if it was all a bad dream, because Troy stopped looking at her completely and was directing all his attention to every girl with a scoop neck top on.

In a way it made her mad.

How could he tell her he loves her one night, and then barely three days later he was checking every girl with a pulse out? It really didn't make sense. Just because she hadn't pounced on him then and there and asked to hook up he was going to move on? It really made her question how much of that crap he feed her was true. Could he seriously be just playing her to get in her pants? Some part of her wanted to believe that it wasn't true, and that he meant everything.

But another told her he wasn't worth her time, and he was a liar.

Gabriella had no idea what to believe. Maybe she could figure it out if he would just look at her. Gabriella was especially late this morning; she even fought with Mrs. Darbus to not be marked tardy, but Troy didn't even give her a glance. He was too transfixed with his notebook the whole time. Apparently it was a lot more interesting than her.

When she got to third period science, she hoped this whole; let's-pretend-nothing-happened-at-all-thing would come to an end. He always had something to say in science, so maybe now he'll show her he wasn't just screwing around on Friday night. She was beginning to think she might have passed out and dreamt it all up in her head.

"All right class, I need to make a phone call, so take out your notes and I'll be with you in a minute." Mr. Anderson said, picking up the phone nailed to the wall and stepping outside the room once he dialed a number and closed the door on the cord. Gabriella took in a shaky breath and turned to Troy. He was tiredly blinking at the desk, and even yawned after a minute. He didn't seem to realize Gabriella was staring at him, and even if he did he didn't make any motions to prove he saw.

"Troy…?" Gabriella ventured, her voice meek and quiet. She wasn't used to being nice to him, or even talking to him yet. It was taking some time to adjust.

"Hmm." Troy grunted, letting his sleepy stare fall over her face. Then they were face to face, and Gabriella had visions of Friday night all over again in her head. It made her blush to think about his hands all over her.

"Are…" She stuttered, staring at her hands. "Are you okay?" She dared to look up and saw that his eyes hadn't changed since Friday night. They were still dull and colorless, like he was only half way there.

"What do you mean…" Troy squinted, his voice husky and low. It didn't give off any emotion at all, while Gabriella could hear her voice shake when she talked. The Troy that sat facing her seemed way different compared to the one she had seen in the hallway, checking out girls.

"You seem weird…" Gabriella said, feeling awkward as all hell. She couldn't go back now, though. They were too far out.

"Gabriella," Troy laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh. It was more of the sickly kind of funny laugh. A bad kind of laugh; emotionless and cold. "You kind of shut me down when I told you everything I was feeling. I'm sorry if I'm not a fucking ray of sunshine." Gabriella winced at his harsh tone, but then tried to shake it off. _So it wasn't a dream._

"I…" She tried, and then stopped when she saw the annoyance in his eyes. She knew no matter what she was going to say now wasn't going to win with him. "I don't know how to trust you yet." Gabriella said softly and truthfully, and inside her heart, even though her head was telling her otherwise, somewhere she was hoping he would just understand and give her time. She saw his eyes flick over with angst as he nodded his head quickly.

"Whatever. I said I was sorry. I don't know what else you want me to do."

"Just give-" She began to say when Mr. Anderson came back into the room and started talking again.

"Take your time," Troy said quietly enough for only Gabriella to hear him as Mr. Anderson spoke. "Just stop wearing those fucking short skirts to school." Gabriella felt her mouth curve into a smile when she heard what Troy said out of the corner of his mouth. She stared at his face, grinning like an idiot as she realized how much he was really starting to care for her. He didn't want boys seeing her in a skirt unless she was his. It was enough for him to even have to see them stare at her with jeans on, forget the skirt.

"No problem, honey." Gabriella joked quietly, not being able to keep the smile off her face.

* * *

In gym everyone was told to get back in previous partners and practice making foul shots. So for Gabriella this was a challenge. But nothing could change her mood now because she was on too much of a high. She followed Troy to the outside courts happily, but he just seemed tired the whole way.

"So…" She kicked a rock and looked up to the hoop. Curse her genes for making her athletically impaired.

"So what?" Troy asks, taking a shot and getting the rebound. Gabriella held her hands out for the ball, ungracefully catching it when Troy threw it.

"You really must like me." Gabriella grinned, taking a shot, and missing terribly. Troy chuckled a little bit this time, and she wasn't sure whether it was from her terrible shot or what she said.

"Here," Troy said, getting the ball and handing it back to her. "One hand on the middle, in front of your face, and one on the left side." He said, sliding her hands into place on the basketball so she could have a better chance at making the shot. His fingers touching hers made Gabriella's pulse hammer through the veins in her neck. "Now shoot." Troy said, stepping away from her. Gabriella weakly looked at the hoop and tried to shoot, but it bounced off the rim and fell to the ground.

"Wow." She groaned, covering her face with one hand.

"Its okay." Troy laughed. Gabriella liked this Troy better. Since science, Gabriella couldn't help but bounce around him and joke around. It was so easy for her to be friends with him. Troy's personality when he wanted to be nice was so easy going.

Gabriella was slowly chipping away at the wall she had built up, and thought that maybe, just _maybe_, she was falling for him all over again. And she wasn't stopping herself; she wanted to fall. For she knew Troy was going to catch her this time. Or so he promised.

"Like this," Troy stepped up behind her, setting her hands and squaring her shoulders. Then he put his hands on hers and guided them, but didn't actually take a shot yet. Gabriella felt herself fall back into him, and noticed how comfortably she fit on his chest. Troy felt himself grin when Gabriella's forehead was under his chin, and tried to resist kissing her again. "Do you think you go it?" He asked, his voice close to her ear.

"Mm-hum." Gabriella purred, and Troy stepped back a little hesitantly to watched her gracefully take the shot this time. The ball swished through the net and bounced to the ground in a shot he himself wouldn't be ashamed to make at a game.

"Good." Troy nodded, a little impressed.

"Don't recruit me for the team yet, coach." Gabriella teased, walking to get the ball. "It was just one shot, I'm sure I wont be able to make again."

"Don't doubt yourself, Brie." Gabriella turned stiffly and stared when she heard a name he hadn't used since the summer they first met. It was a nickname no one had ever dared to call her after Troy made it up for her himself. Troy pretty much controlled the school; even most the seniors didn't mess with him, only because they were friends through basketball. The person, who did dare call Gabriella by his nickname, would have to deal with Troy.

"Um, but… I suck." She said, passing the ball between her small palms.

"No you don't," Troy shook his head in disagreement. "You've just never played before."

"I suck, Troy. Don't try and sugar coat it." Gabriella says, throwing him the ball with a sly smile.

* * *

"So you never did tell me what you were doing at you-know-who's party on Friday…" Taylor trailed off, staring at Gabriella from across the table they were seated at in study hall. Both girls had they're work sprawled out in front of them, and Gabriella had been chipping away at her algebra homework before Taylor started to talk.

"Um…" Gabriella looked up uneasily, tensing at the mention of that night. Her mood had been more than good after science, but now it started to drop again. She didn't know whether it was safe to tell yet. Taylor was her best friend though, so she could trust her.

"What were you doing at Troy's house, Gabi?" Gabriella knew she'd have to tell her sooner or later, or she would nag and nag and nag until she got her way. It was just hard to share something that confused her so much. So what was she to do?

"Well… Uh, I…" Taylor's brow rose curiously as she watched Gabriella stumble over her words. Why couldn't she just spit it out? "Camille sort of dragged me into it…"

"Oh?"

"Um, yeah. She wanted to go, but Michelle was sick. So I went with her. Then I found out it was at Troy's house. When I got there." Now the Friday night scene seemed to flow more naturally as Gabriella uncoiled the night from her memory. Why had she even held back? Taylor was one of her best friend's. She could trust her, no problem.

"Shit…" Taylor winced, knowing Gabriella's past with Troy.

"It wasn't that bad…" Gabriella said, scribbling on the side of her notebook casually. "Until I actually saw him."

"What happened?" The sudden protective side rose up in Taylor's dark eyes as she watched her friend. If Troy hurt her again, she'd seriously have to give that boy a talking to. Gabriella was still sore from the last time.

"Well…" Gabriella sighed, putting down her pen to look across the table at Taylor's dark face.

"Well?"

"He harassed me a little bit, and then ran after me when I tried to leave the party."

"Followed you?" Taylor's voice twisted a little, wonder growling in her stomach.

"Like he actually cared, too." Gabriella nodded, confirming the confused look written all over Taylor's features. "Then…"

"Then what?" Taylor's eyes bulged as she tottered on the edge of her seat. She knew something had definitely happened now; Gabriella had no other reason to draw it out like this.

"He…" She drew in a deep breath, preparing herself to share something no one knew yet. "He kissed me."

"What?!"

"Well first he like came clean. It was one of those, "oh I've loved you all along!" speeches. But somehow, I believe it. Then he kissed me."

"Details, details! Do you remember anything he said?" Taylor's eyes became ravenous for the gossip. It wasn't everyday Gabriella got kissed by the guy who broke her heart in eighth grade.

"Um, well he started with like a, "if I don't let this out now I know I'll regret it," thing." Gabriella couldn't hide the small smile creeping onto her lips when she placed herself back into the memory. "Then he said I was his one thing most people search their lives for, and he didn't want to ignore what he felt."

"Damn!" Taylor slapped the table, giving a small laugh. "And you didn't tell me this in the car?!"

"Well I was recovering from the shock myself." Gabriella grinned, trying to stop the blush that warmed her cheeks.

"So what did you say back?" Taylor asks, anxiously bobbing her leg.

"Uh…" Gabriella's face darkened, recalling what she had returned.

"Oh no…. You didn't!"

"Yeah…" Gabriella hid her face in embarrassment and regret. "I kind of did… But I didn't!" She exclaimed, trying to hold up her side.

"Huh?"

"Well I said I needed to think and clear my head. Because well, obviously I'm not ready to hop on that train again. And I still can't trust him, no matter how many times he sweeps me off my feet. I told him it will take time."

"Was he okay with that?" Taylor asked, seeming doubtful. You'd be stupid to say Troy was okay with not getting what he wanted. And by the sounds of it, he wanted Gabriella. Bad.

"At first, no. He walked away from me, and that's when I called you."

"Shit…" Taylor rubbed her temple, taking this all in.

"But I talked to him today, and we're okay now. He knows I need time, and he'll wait. I'm just not allowed to wear skirts to school until I make up my mind."

"Why not?" Gabriella blushed and picked up her pen again.

"Taylor. Think about it. Me in a skirt, hundreds of boys in this school, Troy not being able to have me as his own."

"Oh!" She laughed, all of the sudden knowing it sounded exactly like Troy. If he couldn't have it, he didn't want other guys going after it either. That made sense.

"A little selfish, yeah. But whatever. He's not so hostile to me anymore." Taylor snorted. "What?" Gabriella asks.

"Horny asshole."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guy! I love you all! I'll try and get out my next update soon, please review!**

**-mareeeeee[:  
**


	6. Take A Breath

**Looking Back And Ahead;;**

**"I walk across a crowed street. A sea of eyes, they cut through me. And I saw you in the middle. Your upset face, you wear it well. You camouflage the way you feel, when everything's the matter. We've all been down that road before. Searching for that something more." – Jonas Brothers.**

**Chapter 6;;**

**Take a breath;;**

"Are you going to Keenan's party?"

"I think my luck with house parties has run out…" Gabriella shakes her head, humoring Sharpay the best she could about the sore subject.

"Oh… Riiiight." The blond nods, suddenly sorry she brought it up in the first place.

"So I don't think I'm gonna go…" Gabriella trails off, cringing when she thought about how weird she had felt at Troy's house party. The adolescent law braking seemed to scare her that night, when usually she didn't mind it, and sometimes she was even a part of it. Gabriella was no prude, that was for sure. If she went this time she'd most likely be with all her friends. Troy's party seemed to have an upperclassmen population dominating the large crowd.

"Well if you change your mind, all of us are going." Sharpay feigned a smile as she twisted the combination of her scarlet locker.

"When you say all of us…" Gabriella kinked an eyebrow; opening her own locker a few metal doors down from Sharpay. "You mean who, exactly?"

"I _mean,_" She rolled her eyes, "Pretty much everyone we hang out with. Duh, Gab."

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know who this, 'all of us', is supposed to be? You crave gossip, I can't keep up with who's the 'in crowd' and who _not_." Gabriella mocked, teasing her friend lazily.

"Shut up, Gab."

"Love you, too, Shar." She grinned, slamming her locker shut.

* * *

_Ding._

Gabriella's eyebrows jumped up in confusion as she cast a look at Scooby, already at the door, barking at whoever is waiting on the other side. She wasn't expecting anyone… Was she? Gabriella padded hesitantly to the large oak door, pulling on the metal handle.

"Hey girl." Taylor grinned, welcoming her with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey…" Gabriella said, trying to remember if she had forgotten if they made plans to hang out. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh, no, I just dropped in." Taylor says, following Gabriella further in the house and closing the door behind her. "Hey Scooby! You got so big! And so cute!" Taylor leaned over to pet the dog happily, stroking his ears.

"No reasoning behind this?" Gabriella asks suspiciously; Taylor normally didn't just drop in on her. Sometimes she would get texts saying that she was coming over, maybe five minutes before she got there, but this was weird.

"I would of called," Taylor says quickly, straightening as she tried fishing her phone out of her pocket. "But my battery died… So, I'm here."

"Oh… Okay. What's up?" Gabriella got two waters out of the fridge and threw one at her darker skinned friend.

"Well…" Taylor took a swig from the clear bottle, and then capped it on the counter as she took a seat. "I'm gonna cut the crap. I need some female help, and you know I rarely take interest in the boys at East High." Taylor shuttered, thinking about the boys in the school who were what she thought was, _way under average_. So what could this be?

Taylor McKessie has a… Dare I say it? _Crush?!_

"Who," Gabriella says excitedly, happy to finally get some scoop out of her intelligent friend. "Is he?!" When Taylor hesitated, Gabriella shot her a look. "Hey, I dished about _Troy Bolton_, with you. I better get some deets."

"Its just that I'm not to proud of my crush, Gabi. He's really not what you would expect from me. And I'm not over exaggerating." Taylor's frown was evident on her dark features. Gabriella was suddenly aware how much she was embarrassed by this new crush, and felt kind of proud Taylor came right to her instead of going to Sharpay or someone else. But really how bad could the guy be? Taylor had good taste, the boy definitely had to have some good looks.

"Well…" Gabriella sighed, still trying to get _something_ out of Taylor. "Why don't you just tell me? There's no use in sitting here, wringing your hands over probably nothing. Just tell me who he is. I bet you ten bucks it's not even that bad."

"You'd lose that bet…" Taylor voice was feeble and her eyes dark as she spoke up. Gabriella's mocha eyes rolled mechanically as she started to get anxious.

"Tell."

"Danforth." The word fell from her plump lips quickly, making Gabriella strain to remember the vowels. When realization dawned on her, her dark eyes popped, olive toned hands slamming onto the counter.

"Say what?!"

"You know…" Taylor said timidly, fingering the evergreen paper wrapped around the water bottle. "Your boy toy's best friend… Troy's underdog. Chad Danforth…"

"Oh, _god_, Tay!"

"I know!" Taylor cried out humiliatingly. "It's horrible, I know!"

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed, reaching out to pull Taylor's hands away from her face. "Its not that bad! Really! Actually…" She paused, considering the odds in her head. "This could be good."

"Did Camille make you sniff crack at that party?"

"Troy's obviously interested in me… You're interested in Chad, he would _really_ be an idiot to not like you back, and I have Troy wrapped around my tiny little finger." Taylor groaned, smacking her head on the counter as she realized the monster she had just created. Gabriella was going to meddle them into something sticky, and then meddle her way out. What has she done?

"Gab, no." Taylor mumbled into the counter, her voice box pitching in pain.

"I can't believe you made such a big deal," Gabriella swatting at Taylor's hand. "This is great. I can get you in, no problem. One word with Troy and batta bing, batta boom, Chad's eating out of the palm of your hand."

"I _really_ don't like where this is going." Taylor said sadly, taking a sip of water.

"You should have told me sooner. He _is_ kinda cute, with the afro and all."

"Gabriella!"

"Nuff said."

"Are you gonna make me regret this?"

"If by getting you the man you want, and finally getting you some action, sounds regretful to you then I'm sorry. That'd be a positive captain McKessie."

"I really don't think you're taking this seriously." Taylor glared, mocking angry.

"Sue me for being happy my friend is going to get a boyfriend!" Gabriella threw her hands into the air, her voice light hearted. And I get to help!"

"Oh yay."

"You love it."

* * *

"Operation Catch Curly Que is in action, captain McKessie," Gabriella said, the stealthy feeling that only double agents should get, coursing through her veins.

"What in God's name are you talking about, Montez?"

"_I'm talking about getting your afro man for you!_" Taylor's dark coffee eye bugged when she realized what Gabriella was going to do.

"Gabriella…" She warned, trying to take caution as she glanced at the people in the hallway. She pulled her closer to her open locker, trying to keep any innocent bystanders from hearing. "Please don't do anything drastic, okay? I really don't like this…"

"Oh, lighten up, Tay." Gabriella batted Taylor's hands off her arms and flicked her black eyes across the crowd.

"I'll lighten up when you actually stay out of my love life." She glared, her brown eyes almost as dark as Gabriella's.

"Oh but honey," Gabriella's tone softened as she touched her friend's dark arm, "Then you'd be lonely forever." When Taylor's face twisted into an icy glare, Gabriella knew she needed to move. Fast. "Love you, txt me later!"

She took off weaving in and out of people. It was amazing how she got such joy from even the idea of putting Chad and Taylor together. _They would look so cute. _Now she just needed to find Troy. Shouldn't be hard, right? Gabriella's raven eyes searched the crowd, seeking out his dark ceruleans, the flip of his almond hair, the earth shaking features of his face, and that gorgeous smile.

It was funny how when she tried to find him he was nowhere to be seen, but when she wanted to avoid him they would collide.

When she spotted Chad at his locker, large Afro bobbing, a small smirk slid onto her face. He was Troy's best friend after all, so he should know where the basketball captain was, right? "Hey Chad?"

"Sup?" He asks, turning, and looking surprised when she saw Gabriella standing behind him.

"Do you know where Troy is?" Gabriella talks over the loudness of the crowd, trying to avoid being shoved in the opposite direction.

Chad raised an eyebrow conspicuously. "Gym…" He said slowly, noticing the way Gabriella looked over him with her dark eyes. Weird…

"Oh, okay…" Gabriella said, nodding. "Thanks." She spun around in the direction of the gym, trying to get to Troy as quick as possible, not seeing the look Chad gave her and she walked away. She knew Troy would be game about this plan she had cooked up. Everyone wants his or her best friend to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend.

When Gabriella reached the gym doors she slowed, silencing her footsteps to watch Troy take a shot on the hoop. Every move he made on the court had intention and grace. He didn't mess up when it came to basketball. She almost laughed when she thought about how badly their relationship had been messed up. Gabriella wasn't one to blame other people, but Troy had seriously messed things up for them when he came back from the Bahamas. There was no doubt who would be pinpointed if the topic came up. Staring at Troy for a little bit longer she realized she should of known where he would be. The gym was almost like his second home. You couldn't look at him and say he didn't belong there.

Taking small and quiet steps closer she edged her way to the foul line where he stood. There was no way to resist giving him a small scare when he had absolutely no idea her presence was there. How could someone pass that situation up?

Resting her hands on his hips Gabriella leaned up to his ear. "Boo." Troy jumped, the orange basketball falling to the ground with a thump. He spun around, blue eyes crazed as he stared at her.

"Ughhh," He groaned, running a hand through his floppy hair. "Don't do that." Troy tried to laugh but it came out strangled.

"Don't do what?" Gabriella challenged, the grin on her face broadening. "Scare the living shit out of you?" A smiled tugged at the corner of Troy's mouth and within two seconds he had lunged at her, grabbing her by the sides and lifting her into his arms. Swinging her around, he laughed as she squealed, squeezing her eyes shut in the crook of his neck. After a few more seconds of laughter Troy placed her back on the ground, suddenly feeling a little awkward. He let go of her sides, scratching at the back of his neck; a nervous habit he picked up from his father.

"What's up?"

Gabriella shrugged casually as the lazy smile played on her lips. "Nothing." She walked over to the forgotten ball and passed it fluidly to him. "What about you? Don't you get enough of this gym during practices and games?"

"Never." Troy admitted, taking a shot and watching a little too closely as Gabriella bent to pick the ball up from where it fell. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam when she was around him. He wanted her, bad. Ever since the first day, he's seen her in a new light. Was it so wrong to enjoy the view?

"You jocks." She rolled her eyes, passing him the ball again.

"I'm not the one hunting you down." Troy joked, shooting the ball. "What's really up?"

"Well…" Gabriella trailed off, not sure where to start.

"See, I knew there was something you're not telling me." Troy accused jokingly, passing her back the ball when she gave it to him. "You shoot."

"How does Chad feel about…" Gabriella caught herself, avoiding Troy's look. "Girls?"

"Well he's not gay, if that's what you're asking." Troy laughed, folding his arms.

"_Not_ what I meant." Gabriella's toffee eyes rolled as she gave him a look. "Does he want a girlfriend?" She shot, trying to sound casual as she asked. Gabriella turned towards Troy and noticed how his muscles suddenly tensed as he paled. "Troy…?"

"What…" he said, his voice three pitches higher than normal. He cleared his throat and unfolded his arms, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of the light wash jeans covering his legs. "What do you mean?" He said now, forcing his voice to come off deep and manly. Gabriella raised a curious eyebrow. What was this? Did she sense some jealousy? Because as far as she could see there was really nothing he should be jealous of.

"Do you think Chad would want girlfriend?" She tried again, looking directly at him and forgetting the basketball.

"Um… Maybe?" Troy felt a pull behind his belly button and wanted to die. Did Gabriella like Chad or something? That was so wrong! She knew that he liked her! How could she just talk about other guys with him? After what they've been through he thought she was going to at least give them another try.

"You should talk to him about it." Gabriella suggests, gawking Troy's reaction. "Cause I know someone who really likes him."

"Who?" Troy gulps, feeling more than a little nervous.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Gabriella asks quietly, and Troy nods, numb to her words. "Well you know my friend Taylor, right?" A wave of relief washed over Troy very quickly. Thank the Lord. It was just Taylor that liked Chad. Not Gabriella. Close call.

"Taylor likes Chad?" Troy asks, feeling normal again. The sweat on his palms left and he didn't feel so tense now. He had no idea what he would of done if Gabriella had liked Chad though… A part of him wasn't so sure he'd be able to let her go.

"Yeah." Gabriella grins, "And I'm determined to get them together.

"Okay," Troy nods, liking the way she thought. "I want in. When do we start?"

"Well I need you to drop hints about Taylor to Chad." Gabriella says, suddenly all business and no more jokes. "You think he'll go for her, right?"

"Yeah." Troy nods, feeling almost positive that Chad would probably take interest in Taylor if she were put in front of him. They probably just didn't really get the chance to know each other. Well, Mr. Anderson did put them together in the seating plans during science, but how were they to mingle in a science classroom? That was no way for a relationship to bloom.

"They need to hangout outside of school first, then when they're in school things wont be so awkward." Gabriella says, taking a seat on the bleachers as Troy went to get the ball. It almost seemed like he thought better when the surface of a bumpy orange sphere was in his hands. Her eyes fell over his body, and for a second she forgot about Chad and Taylor.

Troy loved her.

"Okay, I can have a few people over one night and you bring her, I'll bring him."

He said he loved her.

"Sounds good…" Gabriella says, in a trance. When the words formed on her lips, she had been thinking about how good it had sounded when Troy told her he loved her. It was a good thirty seconds before she realized she was staring too obviously and Troy had caught her.

"Gabriella…"

"Troy…?"

"Gabriella." He said with a toothy smile, moving closer. She wished he would stop saying her damn name. Every time it rolled off his tongue she felt a stab of want pull through her heart. He was getting hard to resist. Maybe if he would just put a paper bag over his head she would be able to keep herself from doing something she would probably regret.

But she didn't want to regret.

She just wanted him. No strings, no complications, no questions asked. Was it selfish to just want to be able to kiss him without pushing herself into something? Selfish to not want a relationship right now? It sure felt like it… She wouldn't do that to Troy. He'd either get all of her or none. She wasn't so cruel as to tell him she wanted benefits but nothing else. Gabriella didn't have it in her.

"Troy." She sighed. He was standing barely an inch away from her knee's, and she'd give anything to touch those gorgeous strands of hair on his head.

"Gab." Troy leaned, hands on either side of the bleachers next to her thighs.

"_Troy_." She warned warily. Slowly she ran her hand over his jaw, raking his hair backward as his eyes slid close. His forehead fell tiredly against hers, the bridges of their noses touching in small Eskimo kisses. It'd be so easy for her to kiss him right there. They were close enough, and _god_ did she want to.

"I miss you." Troy whispered against her lips, barely touching but almost.

"I know." Gabriella sighed, pulling his smooth hair between her fingers.

"I lo-"

"Stop." She breathed, desperate to stop that horrid four letter from falling between them.

"Why." His eyes flew open, raging cyan staring back at her, thick with torment.

"Because." Gabriella's eyes closed painfully as she turned her face away, unwilling herself to look back at him.

"Because why, Gabriella?" Troy asked franticly, wanting to really read into her soul. Why couldn't she just love him back? "Because you're scared?"

"I said, stop." She whipped her head back around to meet his fiery stare with cold black.

"You are scared." Troy said quietly, eyes darting back and fourth to get a good look at both of her shining orbs. "I - fate finally caught up with you, but not your not ready to face it. What you wanted is finally up for you to grab, but you don't have the nerve." It all clicked into place in Troy's head as he felt a stab of pain in his chest. Gabriella didn't love him back, and it hurt.

"I-" Hot tears sprung from her eyes. "No."

"Yes." Troy said, nodding his head slowly. "I love you. But you don't love me back."

"You don't know that…" Gabriella's voice was hoarse from the tears knotted in her throat. Now she couldn't look away. A meteoroid shower could come crashing down around them, taking the roof and beams, but it wouldn't matter.

"Then show me. Show me you love me." It was a challenge. A challenge only the bravest of heart could take, but he was her Romeo. Gabriella's small hands gripped his neck hungrily as she laid her lips upon his, smoothing over every painful mark they had left on each other. His strong hands pulled her closer, groins brushing brutally. He pulled her up to him desperately, letting her stand on the bleacher for the perfect angle. They kissed simply because they could, they should, and if they didn't then every other day they both stood on this earth would be pointless.

Love was not always perfect, but Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez sure as hell came close.

* * *

**So this took me all day to write. Even for me this chapter as exciting, so i hope you all enjoyed. [: I'd love to get some feedback from you guys, so please let me know what you think! **

**With love, **

**_maree.  
**


	7. Here We Go Again

**Looking Back And Ahead;;**

**"See this heart, Wont settle down, Like a child running scared from a clown, l'm terrified of what you'll do, my stomach screams just when I look at you, Run far away, So I can breath, Even though your far from suffocating me, I can't set my hopes to high, Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye." – Catch Me, by Demi Lovato.**

**Chapter 7;;**

**Here We Go Again;;**

"Oh god…" Gabriella groaned as she separated from Troy's lips. She stared with shaking hands, and he pleaded desperately with his eyes for her not to run. He could see the horrific look in her eyes as she slowly inched back. "I…" Gabriella stuttered, eyes the size of moons as she stumbled on the bleachers. When her footing slipped on the metal Troy reached out but she only rushed away from his grasp quicker, like he was a disease. It hurt him, watching her watch him with that look. A look that said, _get away from me_.

But _she_ kissed _him_.

He only willed and hoped for it to happen, she made the move. Why couldn't she just accept it? Why did she have to shrink away? Couldn't she just allow it to happen? Allow them to happen? She had to make it so goddamn hard for him. "Please, don't…"

"I…" Every inch of anger they were yelling about before had been burned to the ground and buried.

"Just…" He trailed off hopelessly. "Stay…"

"I..." She nodded stiffly, swallowing hard. What…? "Okay." Troy's mouth opened stupidly as he gawked. She was going to stay?

"Really?" He asked numbly, his voice raspy and scared, afraid she was only fucking with his emotions, playing some sick joke. Gabriella nodded her heavy head and Troy felt colossal waves of shock wash over him. He finally got what he wanted. Could it really be that easy? The mere thought of having all of her, finally, felt better than anything. He seemed like he was just handed a million dollars for no reason.

"But…" Gabriella's voice shook dangerously and she swallowed again. Troy felt himself inwardly cringe. He should of known there would some kind of catch. Was he really that quick to assume there was no but? "I need to know…" She trailed off as she watched his face fall, cyan eyes drained of color.

"Anything…" Troy nodded as easily as he could will himself. Fear moved through his veins for what was to come from her mouth. He couldn't decide whether it would be just bad, or absolutely horrible.

"Why did you ignore me…" His lids slid closed painfully as he thought back to the day he returned from the Bahamas. Thought about the night they kissed by the pole on the corner. The beginning, _and_ the end of that little escapade. What had made him brush Gabriella off all that time seemed like a horrible illness to him now. He'd give anything and everything to go back, but it's really not that easy.

"Gabriella… Please don't make me say it again…" Troy tried painfully as he stared up at her. Admitting it under the street lamp that one Friday night was hard enough for him. He really didn't want to do it again. Troy Bolton was definitely a man, but he wasn't one that liked to talk about his feelings and show his vulnerability to the world.

"Just…" Gabriella's voice dripped with the pain and exasperation she felt those long two years. The wounds always begin to mend over time, but now they were ripped, fresh, and newly recalled. It was almost as painful for her to look Troy himself in the face, and ask, why? A fraction of her head wanted to shriek and yell at him. _How can you love me if I didn't exist to you for two years?! How?! It just doesn't make sense Troy, and my heart cant handle your games anymore. _Realization struck in her head as Gabriella realized, she really couldn't handle his heartbreak again. If she let him in and he hurt her… She wasn't so sure she'd be able to do it again. Maybe that was really why she was being so careful about them?

"Something…" Troy starts, his argument sounding gruff. He cleared his throat and pocketed his slick hands, gazing doubtfully up at her. "Something about you, Brie. There's just _something_, and right before eighth grade, it scared the shit out of me…" Gabriella held onto each word in her head, repeating them for some reason. Memory, you could say. Or, well, it was just easier to keep a hold of.

"If something about me is so special then why'd you let it go…?" Her voice bled a sharp tone of hostility that made Troy switch his eyes to the black sneakers on his feet. Gabriella didn't mean for it to come out that way, but what other way was there to put it? You can't pretend your happy about something like this.

"That's what I'm trying to say… I ran away from what I was afraid of. I ran away from the thought of loving you in eighth grade. So that's how it was. I pushed you away, to be forgotten while everyone else surrounded me, because I'm just the coolest guy in school. Everyone loves the basketball captain when he can't think about loving a girl. Couldn't even keep a hold of a beautiful girl." Troy sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he turned away from her. A fear rose in Gabriella's abdomen and she stared at his back with wide eyes.

"Troy?!"

"I'm not going anywhere, not this time." He called, not bothering to look over his shoulder as he retrieved the forgotten basketball. Gabriella sank down into the bleachers and put her head in-between her knees. Troy casts over a brief glance before taking a shot._ She thinks this is hard? Imagine how I'm feeling._

"Sorry." Troy says loud enough for her to hear, but if she weren't controlling her breathing the way she was, there was no way it would have been heard. Lifting her head she shot him a look, pushing the hair away from her eyes. "I didn't realize how much I was freaking you out."

Rising from the bench Gabriella moved slowly down the shining wood floor. Each step down, she rose herself up. Everything would be all right; every secret and reason was out in the open now. _Just take it slow, and go with what life brings you._ Standing before Troy now, she wrung her hands, doing the best she could to stay composed. Why couldn't her heart ever settle down when she was around him?

"Hug?" It was like a peace offering at the end of war. In the true words of an 80's singer, Love is a battlefield. Troy nodded weakly and dropped the ball. He dropped the sport he's spent hours upon hours pouring sweat, blood, and tears into, and opened his arms for her. It was a true sign of progress. Things would only get better from here.

Hopefully.

"Thanks, Troy." Gabriella says quietly, her chin resting on his left broad shoulder. Troy's hand rubbed her back in response, his scarlet ring glinting under the fluorescing lights. He breathed in, enjoying the scent of her perfume and just the feeling of her against him. The way they held each other wasn't as intimate as before, but it was friendly with ease. The days ticking by to getting her back on his side started now.

Troy wouldn't fail this time.

* * *

"Boo." Troy said in a low husky voice, poking Gabriella's side.

"Troy!" She shrieked, knocking into him.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asks, cyan eyes shining with a wry smile playing on his lips as she turned around to face him.

"I think I know your voice by now."

"Oh, really…"

"Mmmm-humm."

"So. There's this party tonight."

"Keenan's right?" Gabriella ponders, shifting to get the rest of the stuff she'd need while they were talking.

"Yeah…" Troy said slowly, eyeing her up and down while she wasn't paying attention. The fuchsia halter-top she sported hung on her frame perfectly, tying behind her neck and stopping at her waistline. The dark wash skinny jeans hugged her curves and made her legs look a mile long, paired with silver Steve Madden sandals. Gabriella's soft curls framed her face beautifully, her bangs pushed back by a silver headband.

"Eh. Shar mentioned it, I might show up." She muses, turning to catch Troy staring. "Eyes up here, sweetie." She tilts his chin with her finger and puts one last book in her bag.

Troy clears his throat. "All right, see you there then."

"Bye, boo." Gabriella jokes, batting her mocha orbs as she patted his cheek. She walks off slinging her bag over her shoulder, casually swinging her hips as she caught up with Sharpay. Troy stared after her, cursing under his breath when he saw other guys watching her as she went too.

* * *

"Dude. Would you relax and just drink something?"

"Shut up, Chad." His ceruleans flicking in an eye roll as he leaned with his back carelessly up against the wall.

"Why are you so fidgety?" Chad asks, taking a swig from the beer he had been working on for a good ten minutes already.

"I don't know, Chad. I'm trying to take things slow for her, but I'm failing horribly."

"Fuck, man." Chad said, his face scrunching up. "You really must love her."

Troy's dark eyes shot daggers at Chad warningly in the dim lighting of the house party in full swing. "I need a drink."

"That's more like it." Chad brightens, downing the rest of his beer. "Two more coming up." While Chad went to go get two more drinks Troy surveyed the crowd. He hadn't seen any signs of Gabriella or any of her friends, so he figured she was still getting ready or something.

"Heeey, Troy." A blonde purred, dangerously pressing herself against him.

"Hi, uh, Cassie." He hoped he got her name right, but she'd better get the hell off him.

"How are you tonight, baby?" Her manicured nails ran down his chest, one resting on his belt buckle. Troy shifted, tensing when she gave his belt a blunt tug.

"Look." He said, wrapping his hand around her wrist and holding her hands between his. "I'm not interested."

"Who are you waiting for?" She whined, anxiously pushing against his hold. "Is it that stupid whore your dying to fuck?"

Troy normally is a nice guy; he tries to get the point across the easiest way when it comes to girls. But Cassie? She was pushing it, and he wasn't going to stand there and let her talk about Gabriella like she was trash.

"Get lost, bitch." Troy scoffed, releasing her with disgust.

"Asshole," Was her rebuttal, coming off barely audible in the loudness of the party.

He didn't even care.

* * *

"So," Taylor declared as she put the silver car into park, turning to her friend's dimly lit faces under the roof of the sedan. "To avoid any of those worse case scenarios," Taylor purposefully met dark chocolate eyes through the faint light and winked secretly. "Keep your phones on vibrate in your back pocket so you feel it if any of us need each other."

Chorusing they're yeses the three other girls in the car besides Taylor complied and switched they're phones onto vibrate. "Let's party." Sharpay's blond hair swung behind her back as she stood from the car and gave her fair-locks a fluff.

"Hairs fine," Gabriella muttered sweetly, walking past Sharpay to link her arm through Taylor's.

"How's mine?" Kelsey questioned, looking skeptically at Sharpay while tried desperate to give her short brown tendrils from volume.

"Wait." Sharpay said in a voice that made everyone freeze and direct all attention to her. Her French manicured nails moved quickly in a rush as they slid through Kelsey's locks and fluffed everything out. Her hair suddenly looked more full and lush, they were all amazed.

"How the hell-" Taylor started, her dark brown eyebrows hiked up in amusement as she stared.

"Do mine!" Gabriella giggled, unlacing her arm from Taylor's grip and throwing herself at the blond.

"Jeez, Gab. Don't make it sound like you want to be raped," Sharpay laughed, only needing to primp a couple of spots in Gabriella's shiny mane. Her natural Latina hair was already curly and had plenty of body, so it only needed a good fluff.

Taylor sighed in content and a little of mock anxiousness. "_Now_ can we go?"

* * *

The music was racing through the tight air space of the house. Every being was pushed up against another, or the wall. The alcoholic scent was dwelling as it threaded through veins of many, a feeling of rush passing through the crowd. It was so compelling to just join in, get lost in the mob, and literally shake your ass. Gabriella couldn't stop herself; she was magnetically pulled to the spot cleared of furniture that was a makeshift dance floor. She didn't know the people pressing themselves close, but they didn't know her either so it didn't really matter. She just wanted to dance.

Closing her eyes blissfully her arms joined the sea of many others up in the air, floating thrillingly above them. But suddenly familiar warmth was pressed against her bum, and the hips grinding in tune with hers felt strangely familiar. Backing closer to the presence she felt, Gabriella turned her head to the side, sneaking a glance while keeping a cool serene around her vision. A musky and quite sexy smell enclosed her nostrils, suddenly informed her whom it was grinding behind her. She put more pressure on his groin, swaying more slowly.

A slightly tainted idea sparked up in Gabriella's head, and it made her start to wonder when she developed such a dirty mind. She dropped to the floor in a crouch and rose slowly, purposefully brushing against the tight spot in his pants. A deep moan groaned from the back of his throat and she smirked in success. Willingly she let him place his hands on her hips and guide her to the throbbing music.

"This is what I've been missing…" It wasn't really a question, but he could feel the mental nod from Gabriella's swaying body. She laughed blissfully and turned her face to the side as her right hand cupped his neck.

"_This_," She said, close enough to him that she didn't have to shout, her seductive tone heard loud and clear in his ears. "Is what you're not good enough for, Troy."

"Don't be so sure, Gabi," Troy spoke behind the lobe of her ear, his hot breath tickling her virgin skin as his tongue darted out to flick her ear. Gabriella was suddenly well aware how damp her panties felt. It was weird to her, she's never been this turned on before. Especially with Troy Bolton.

Soon their bodies slowed as the song came to a complete stop and new on was just starting. Gabriella tried not to let out a moan as Troy's hands skimmed her waist when she turned to face him. "Well hello."

"Hey there, baby." Troy smirked, pulling her closer.

"I need a drink," Gabriella said; enable to stop the smile tearing at her lips. "Do you want anything?"

"Beer please." Troy grinned, a tiny sense of tipsy glinting in his eyes.

"Kay, be right back." Gabriella said, readying herself to push through the crowd when she felt a soft smack on her butt. She spins in mock shock but Troy already had his back to her and was getting lost in the other side of teenagers.

* * *

"Troy..," She gasped as he bit her neck.

"Yeah…"

Both alcoholic levels were at an illegal state to operate a car, but somewhere in the foggy parts of they're minds they knew it was getting later and later. With every kiss though, both went back for more. It was intoxicating, the feeling of his lips on her, her lips on him. Finally Troy stopped three unbearable centimeters away from Gabriella's mouth and stared at her intently. Pushing her hands through the sides of his hair she smiled, staring back.

"We should go…" Troy said, a little more sober than she was, but that wasn't saying much.

"Mmm," Gabriella said, drunkenly leaning her forehead against his. "Daddy is gonna be maaaaad at meee." She giggled, her hands tugging Troy's belt loops closer to her.

"Fuck," Troy muttered, fishing his phone out of his pocket while Gabriella pressed intoxicated kisses to his neck. Troy wasn't one to protest when this beauty was kissing all over him, but he wasn't drunk enough to take advantage of her. Fucking up with this girl more now would only end him back in the doghouse when he was just barely getting out.

"Troy," Gabriella whined, pouting up at him.

"What, babe?" Troy said distractingly as his gleaming eyes caught sight of the time. Gabriella grabbed his jaw and pulled his neck down to her mouth, planting an open mouth kiss right on him. Pulling away to catch her breath her hands pushed up his shirt, roaming across the firmness of his chest while he tried to slow his breathing down.

"Since whens did you becomes the presponsible one?" She slurred, trying to lean back in for another kiss.

"Babe," Troy groaned, pulling her hands out of his shirt and taking the tiniest step back away from her. "Stop, its almost 1:30 in the morning. I need to get you home."

"Aw." Gabriella said, seemingly suddenly consumed in her thoughts with a considerate look covering her features.

"Gabriella?" Troy asks, fighting a laugh. She was a handful drunk.

"I don't think I'm sleeping at the house of where I live tonight, Troy." Gabriella says slowly, looking like she was trying really hard to think of something important.

"What?" Troy laughs quietly, not understanding what she was getting at.

"Oh! Oh! I got it! Me! Me!" Gabriella squirms under Troy's grasp, jumping up and down lightly.

"What, what is it?" He asks, releasing her hands and pushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm having a sleeps party with Pay!" She grins and wobbles a little on her feet. The alcohol must have really been kicking in now.

"Um. Right." Troy says, grabbing her elbow to keep her balance. "I guess your coming home with me then, Brie." He says, more to himself then the girl smiling like an idiot to herself in front on him and muttering something to her shoulder. Troy took her hand and tugged her down the hall of the dark house full of teenagers still partying.

"Troooooy," Gabriella pulled against his hold.

"Come on, Gabriella. We gotta go." He said, trying to take hold of her arm.

"But, but, but. I don't wanna leave." She shook her head, resembling a five-year-old child at a park. Troy raised an eyebrow; clearly amused by the attitude she was suddenly sprouting.

He leaned down to her ear, acting like he was going to tell her a secret. "If you come with me, I'll play doctor with you later." Okay, maybe it was a little sexual of him to say, but she wasn't really a kid. They were hormonal teenagers. Can you blame him? He had a nice amount of alcohol that night too, but not enough to send him into an unconscious realization of actions state. Gabriella on the other hand, not so much, she was shit faced.

A dramatic change of mood shadowed across Gabriella's face as she felt Troy's hot breath on her ear. "Troy…" She purred, grazing his jaw line with her hand. "Let's find a room upstairs…"

The amount of self control one teenage boy can hold without losing it was only so much. He could easily resist any broad throwing themselves at him, resist alcohol or drugs if he wasn't in the mood or anything like that. Troy wasn't an out of control person. Usually. Gabriella Montez seemed to have no problem at all challenged his beholden strength, though. Not one bit, because she was pushing him over the edge, and he was almost falling.

Mentally shaking himself, Troy straightened and surveyed the room for the nearest exit. He needed to get her to his house, or he was going to do something she would hate him for forever. "Come on," He said, giving her one quick kiss. "Make it to my car and I'll give you five more kisses."

Raising her eyebrows Gabriella obliged, her toffee eyes dancing with excitement as she followed his lead. Luckily after five more kissed, and an amazing amount of resistance, Troy carried Gabriella into his dark house. "Where're your parents?" She asked, squinting into the darkness, sounding a lot more with it now.

"Don't know, don't care." He says, starting his way down the dark hallway to a wooden door. Gabriella pecked the corner of his mouth and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so tired…" She whispered, fighting against a yawn.

"Good." Troy muttered, placing her down on his bed after he kicked the door open. Gabriella sagged against his pillows, groaning and hugging her sides.

"Oh, fuck." She moaned, reaching out in the darkness to search for him.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy's panic was heavily threaded into his voice as he took her hand and supported her as she scooted to him.

"I'm gonna be sick," She managed, letting Troy guide her to the bathroom.

Holding her hair back as she puked the contents of her stomach into the white toilet bowl Troy felt helpless as ever. Finally Gabriella let up, wiping her mouth with her wrist she looked up at Troy with a disgusted expression. "Troy Bolton," She said, collapsing in a messy heap beside the toilet.

"Yeah, baby," Troy said softly, smoothing over her hair because he didn't know what else to do. He felt vulnerable watching her in evident pain.

"I fucking hate you for letting me drink so much."

Smiling the tiniest bit he lifted her to stand and poured mouth wash into a cup. "Just shut up and gargle," Her eyes narrowed into slits as she was suddenly sober as ever. She took the cup and let the minty contents swish around in her mouth. When she came up from spitting and caught Troy's eye in the mirror she glared again.

"What're you smiling about?"

"You're a fucking handful when you're drunk, Brie."

Her dark eyes rolled as she wiped her mouth off and turned to face him leaning in the doorway. "Sleep," She says, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Sleep, now. Please."

"In that?" Troy asks, rubbing her back and motioning to her outfit of skinny jeans, boots and a purple tube top.

"Lose the shirt," She says, stepping back tiredly and pulling her boots off.

"Not on the first date, honey." Troy says jokingly, receiving daggers from Gabriella who didn't find it the least bit funny.

"Troy." She says, rubbing a hand over her face, the dark circles under her eyes showing too well.

"Okay, okay." He says, pulling his long sleeve Abercrombie shirt over his head. "Here."

"Thanks." Gabriella says, and in one quick motion her shirt was on the floor and the over sized green one covered the black strapless bra Troy managed to drool over in the quick five seconds it took her to change. Turning around Gabriella stepped out of her jeans and was glad to see the shirt at least covered her underwear. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it wasn't polite to stare?" She scooped up her clothes and brushed past Troy's open jaw into the dark bedroom where she dropped them in a corner.

"Yeah, and at the same time she told me sex was bad and shouldn't be but done unless you're married, but hey. You're the one ripping your clothes off."

"Shut up, Troy." Gabriella says, rolling her eyes.

"I love you, _Sweetheart, _but these mean words hurt me." Troy pulled the covers back on his bed and motioned for Gabriella to get in while he yawned. Gladly laying down Gabriella found comfort in the soft sheets smelling of Troy. Pulling the blankets up to her chin Troy tucked her in.

"Night, babe." He kissed his hand and patted her forehead with it, starting for his bedroom door.

Her small hand reached out and grabbed his wife beater as he made his retreat. "Troy, don't."

"Brie, almost all night you've been tempting me, I'm really not gonna sleep in a bed with you right now." He tried to laugh, but when he pulled her hand away from his shirt she interlocked they're fingers.

"Just sleeping, Troy." Gabriella says tiredly, "Its your bed, you sleep here too."

"Fine." He muttered, but he wasn't all too mad.

"Just lose the jeans too," she says, scooting over to give him room.

"Bossy," he scoffs, sliding in next to her in his boxers. Sighing as he felt her reflexively move closer to him, Troy realized how tired he really was.

"And i love you, too." Gabriella whispers, and Troy swears he heard it, but the grogginess he was drifting in and out of fogged his memory.

* * *

**Well this took a while for me to get up, but here it is.**

**So please review, and i'll try to get the next chapter up quickly. Thanks. :D**

**-Mare.  
**


	8. Sweat It

**Looking Back And Ahead;;**

**"I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you**

**Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out."**

**-Colbie Caillet ~ Fallin For You.**

**Chapter 8;;**

**Sweat It;;**

Each and every muscle in her throbbing body ached like hell. Breathing in and out even caused the headache to swell in the tiny space of her head. To bring her face off the pillow would be like trying to lift a monster truck with your bare hands. A thousand pound weight was practically weighing her down, she couldn't pry open her eyelids.

To say Gabriella was hung over would be an understatement.

"Gabriella…"

The word sleep swished around the course of her thoughts and kept her eyes shut, putting off awakening for as long as possible. Staying completely motionless Gabriella tried to take slow deep breathes. Should her head really be hurting this bad?

"Gab-_brie-_ell_-a._"

Clouds hovered her consciousness as she floated a bit far off from herself. A distant voice was being heard, but not quite. She barely noticed, or even cared. Her head was pounding and the pillow beneath her head was creamy smooth. Why get up now? She was dead to the world.

"Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella."

"Someone…" Gabriella mumbled to the voice trying to shake her out of sleep. "Better be fucking dying." Her mouth was dry as the Sahara Desert and her throat felt like it swollen shut. Her words came out rasped and jagged, but she didn't really care about showing an ugly side right now.

"Aren't you just a ray of fucking sunshine…" He chuckled, raising his hand to tug on a few of her stray curls. The olive lids suddenly began to flutter open and he was graced with the glimmering gaze of her caramel eyes.

Gabriella took one look at Troy's smiling face and threw her face down into the pillow. "Uh." She moaned, hating the painful rush that smacked against her eyeballs when her forehead crushed into the fabric.

"Good morning to you, too. I'm pretty good, thanks for asking. How're you?"

"Troy, you better shut the fuck up and use an inside voice." She seethed, slowly sitting up and rubbing a tired hand across her face.

"I come in peace, Brie. I promise." Troy smirked cheekily at the tired girl rising from his sheets. He reached over to the bedside table and handed her two pills. "Take these."

"Yay, drugs." Gabriella mused, her tone dead as she chugged the water and the pills he gave her. Troy took his spot next to her on the soft mattress, rubbing a hand across her back soothingly as she face palmed. "I'm so fucking hung over." Gabriella whimpered into her hands, cursing herself for drinking the night before. What the hell was she thinking? Getting trashed so bad? She was still sort of a lightweight; she couldn't handle that much alcohol.

"Hmm." Troy says, resting his chin in his hand. "Takes getting used to, I guess. Still sucks in the morning though."

"Huh. You would know." Gabriella quirks as her crabbiness took over to get a good bite out of Troy.

"Won't deny it." He shakes his head slightly and shrugs. "Its whatever."

Raising her head Gabriella really looked at him for the first time and noticed that he was shower fresh and dressed in a new shirt and jeans. "Sorry for being such a pain in the ass," She apologizes, gaining some sense back. As her eyes flicked back to her lap she seemed to notice she was only wearing his shirt. "Troy…" She says carefully, racking her mind to remember anything from the night before.

"What?" Troy asks, catching on to her cautious tone. "What is it?"

"We didn't…" She stares at him scarily, wringing her hands. "Did we..?"

"No, babe. We didn't." Troy laughs, reaching for her shoulder to bring her closer. Gabriella groaned as her head fell against his shoulder.

"Good."

"Why do you sound so scared? Would it have been so bad if we did?" Troy asks jokingly, but a part of him felt a sting as he realized the tone she was using.

"Well…" Gabriella says quietly. "I mean, I don't know… It…"

"Don't get me wrong, I know I'm still stepping on eggshells with you here, and I'm not about to pressure anyone. But. Would you really have been pissed if we did?"

"I'm just not taking any chances with you this time, Troy." Gabriella says, purposefully meeting his heated gaze. _I don't want to get hurt again, _she thought. He nodded knowingly almost like he heard the murmur of her thoughts. He was aware he couldn't fuck up now.

"You hungry?"

"Um." She pressed her lips together and played with the sleeves too big around her hands. "Yeah, but I'm gonna get dressed and make a phone call first, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. You know where the bathroom is. I'll be in the kitchen."

"'Kay." Gabriella says, watching as he began to get up. "Troy," She caught his hand and pulled him back down to her. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek. "For not taking advantage of me or anything, it means a lot. Brownie points for you." She tried to smile weakly as she joked.

"Sure." Troy smiled, starting for the door but turning right before he left and winking at her. Once he was finally out of sight she flopped back onto the soft pillows.

"What the hell am I doing…" Gabriella whispered, knowing at that exact moment that she was completely and utterly falling for him. But then again, maybe she never stopped.

* * *

"Shut up!" Gabriella cried. "I don't rag on you about Chad! And his hair is practically a mop!"

"Oh come on," Taylor grins, ignoring the insult Gabriella had thrown about her current crush. "I just want to know if anything happened!" She tried, desperate for some details. Taylor is Gabriella's best friend; it was in her nature to want to know these things. Gabriella was just being insensitive for no reason.

"If you really have to know, by the time we got to his house I threw up and we fell asleep, _nothing happened_. But I'd seriously appreciate it if you'd fuck off the subject for now," She says, running a hand threw her slightly damp hair.

"Wow." Taylor says shortly, her eyebrows knitting. "You _are_ hung over."

"Ugh."

"So, anyway. Moving on. What're we doing tonight girlfriend? I really don't wanna sit around my house."

"I don't know, Tay. What did you have in mind?" Gabriella asks boringly, resting her head on the arm of the couch and closing her eyes.

"Hum..." Taylor was silent for a few seconds, and then seemed to spring with a sudden rush of energy. "We should totally hang out with Chad and Troy!"

"Taylor, are you serious?"

"What, why not? Come on! You know you want to, Gabriella. And I sure as hell know that Troy wants to." Taylor grins; ignoring the choice finger Gabriella flicks from her side of the couch.

"Fine." Gabriella exhales. "You text them, then."

"Fine." Taylor mocks, making a face. "I will…" She says slowly, noticing how Gabriella's phone was resting on the table. Leaning to get a closer look at the phone she notices the light flash with a new message.

"Gab-" She starts, flipping open the open but then stops short as the ID name is shown. A mischievous smirk falls onto her lips as she scans the message.

"What, Tay?" Gabriella yawns, her eyes still closed, as she was completely oblivious.

"Nothing, just…" Taylor closes Gabriella's phone once she deletes the messages she sent and smiles to herself. "Chad said to go to Troy's house around seven tonight and we can chill with them for the night."

"Okay, sounds good." She says tiredly, not at all caring about what she was doing tonight. She was feeling completely lazy and nonchalant about everything today.

"Yep. So you should nap now, that way when we get there your not falling asleep on Troy, _again_, and you two can play some tonsil hockey." Taylor snickers to herself as Gabriella flicks her off once again, tonight would be fun.

* * *

"You don't have to be such an asshole." She lifted her chin, glaring menacingly across the room at him.

"Oh come on, I was just playing. Your not _that_ bad, I guess…"

"Pft." She snorted, crossing her arms and focusing on the TV screen.

"Smooth, Chad." Troy laughed, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Shush." Gabriella hissed, the back of her hand coming into contact with the side of Troy's head.

His head whipped around to give her a perplexed look. "What?"

"We're trying to get them together, idiot. You're antagonizing them." She let her russet orbs roll with an easy swish of midnight hair.

"Taylor, I was kidding, really. You're probably better than Troy and Gabriella anyway. I've just been playing this game forever," Chad soothes very slick and hot shot like. "Like a nerd." His tanned face grinned once he saw her crack a smile.

"You are a nerd." Taylor mumbled with a small smile.

"See?" Gabriella says to Troy in a low voice as Taylor and Chad stay off in they're own little world. "That's what they should be doing. Good job."

"You're messed up." Troy says, sending her a weird look over his shoulder. Gabriella grinned to herself and threaded her hand into his hair, slightly tugging on the strands. She knew it'd make him crazy.

"But you love every little bit of it." She says huskily by his ear, releasing his hair as he sagged against her knee. The oceanic orbs stared up at her crazily, completely at loss for words. All night Gabriella had been telling Troy to fuck off with her body language, pushing him around and making fun. Now she wants to play? _What the hell?_

"Um…" Troy stuttered, flicking the stray bangs out from his eyes. "Well there's not much I can say to that than, I do." He smirked when the color drained from Gabriella's bemused face.

"Ah." She said, blank eyes as her hand cupped his cheek. "You're a funny one, Bolton." Her hand lifted from his face and came back with quicker contact. Flinching at the slight stinging sensation Troy tried to stop himself from snickering. Standing without notice Gabriella slid Troy's head off her knee, letting it fall to the cushion. She strode to the kitchen, in search of something salty to bind her craving.

"Gab," Troy caught her hips, bring her back closer to him as they stood on the shiny white kitchen tile. The point of his nose found the crevasse of her neck as he slid his hands over her stomach. Fighting against her eyes Gabriella finally let them close in pleasure. She kept telling herself she needed to teach him to treat her right, but yet she'd cave to his mere touch.

"Troy." The space in her lungs exhaled his name, feeble hands reaching to grab his neck.

"Why've you been closing me off?" His ceruleans opened against her skin when he felt her sigh. Usually a sigh was a good thing, it was a exhale of pleasure. This time, it was a, 'i'd wish he'd leave me alone sigh.' For a second remorse skimmed through his veins, but knowing that she'd get away if he didn't keep on his toes kept things real. "Gabriella, talk to me."

Taking a step back Gabriella let the mental fog clear off her brain. She couldn't think clear when she was that damn close to him. Facing him with doe eyes, she tried to keep his stare without cracking from the flaming blue pressure. His serenity bled through the stare; she knew he wasn't just jerking her around.

"Honestly?" She asks weakly, sliding onto the counter so he wouldn't see her knees tremble. Troy nodded his head, feeling a little like he was staring right through her; she seemed out of it and vulnerable. "I feel a little guilty, and more afraid."

"Why?" He asks, cyan orbs scrunching in confusion as his brain worked at a thousand miles a minute, searching himself for anything he could of done wrong. It had to be about him… It was always him.

"You…" She trailed off as her russet eyes watched him take a step closer. The sight of the shaggy haired boy before her flinched and recoiled, feeling hurt.

Nodding, Troy cleared his throat and tried to shake the bad feeling off his shoulders. "I get it, Gabriella. You don't have to say anything else." Turning quickly Troy kept his eyes down, bowing his head and avoiding looking at her.

Gabriella watched on as he walked off, deciphering her words for something they weren't. Opening her mouth to speak she choked, hearing Taylor's roaring laughter from the other room. Sliding off the counter almost numbly Gabriella walked into the living room, looking like a deer in headlights as Taylor and Chad turned to look.

"What?" Taylor asks seriously, all laughter cut from her voice. Gabriella pressed her palms to her eyes and took a quick breath. She could fix this, don't just quit.

She shook her head at Taylor and faced Chad. "Where's Troy's room?"

"Up the stairs and third to the right…" Chad said slowly, casting Taylor a sideways glance as Gabriella silently nodded and departed.

"What's with her?" Chad whispered, giving Taylor a look.

"I don't know…" Taylor stared at the stairs Gabriella disappeared up. "I mean, if I had to take a guess I'd say Troy… But I think we both know that."

"What do you mean? He couldn't have done anything that bad…" Chad trailed off.

"Chad." Taylor kinked an eyebrow and popped her hip. "Seriously?"

"Come on," Chad smiled cheekily. "Really, he couldn't have."

"Ugh."

* * *

The light brown oaken door seemed to reek of sadness as she came face to face with the gold doorknob. It was almost ironic how Gabriella was doing the chasing this time. But hey, she can't stop now. She's outside the guy's bedroom door for Christ's sake.

Letting her knuckle knock against the wood she flinched at the sound in the dead silence. This was going to be awkward. "Troy," Her soft lips spoke gently, like she was trying desperately not to wake a sleeping giant.

"Save it." His voice seeped through the crack under the door, leaving a bitter taste in Gabriella's mouth.

"Troy, you're over reacting here." She said, trying to keep her patience.

"Oh, really." He said nauseatingly. Gabriella could see him narrowing the dark seas in his eyes to slits. Now he was getting mad.

"You are." She says, taking a seat with her back against the door.

"Excuse me for not thanking you for breaking up with me." Troy chuckled with hate shadowing his tone.

"That's just it, Troy. It not fucking breaking up with you!"

His head whipped around to the sight of the door as he heard her curse colorfully. Gabriella didn't do that often. Unless she was drunk... "What?"

"You never let me finish." She sighed, the back of her head knocking into the door as she closed her eyes; she could still feel the hangover. Rising from the bed she had slept in the night before Troy strode to the door, pulling it open too quickly for her to react to.

Catching her descending back Troy muttered, "Sorry."

But Gabriella wasn't sure whether he was referring to before or just now when he practically pulled the door out from under her. His warm hands helped her by the elbows, eyes low in embarrassment. He was so stupid, and so ignorant.

Gabriella smiled as she realized she had the upper hand and at this moment, Troy would probably do whatever she told or asked. "Come on," She coaxed, making him sit on the edge of the bed. Straddling his lap, Gabriella took a long look at the face tilted towards the floor. "Troy. Seriously. Look at me."

Rolling his eyes slightly he looked up, raising his eyebrows and staring hard into her eyes. "What." He says quietly, knowing that she was going to be the one doing the talking.

"Stop shutting down on me, because we both know you care a lot more than you're letting on." He hated that she was completely right.

"All right, whatever." Troy relaxed his jaw and forced himself to keep a straight face.

"You know, for the cockiest person I know; you're always assuming the worst for yourself. I barely even finished in the kitchen and you were storming away like a five year old who couldn't get story time."

"I _really_ don't want to be lectured, Gabriella-"

Squishing his cheeks together with her hand Gabriella kept his jaw closed frustratingly. "Shut up, I'm not done." She ignored the way he rolled his eyes and kept her hand on his mouth when he tried to push it away. "Troy. I love you more than we both think, and it kills me to say that. You ripped my heart out of my chest before, and I haven't had eyes for anyone else since you went strolling out of my life. I want you, and only you. But I need a little time to get used to this, I may trust you to be there for me, but I don't trust you with my heart just yet. Okay? We both clear on this?"

All he could do was nod meekly, but it seemed to satisfy her.

"All right then," She grinned, letting go of his mouth and kissing him quickly. "Let's go downstairs so I can whoop your ass in whatever game those two are playing."

"Okay." Troy manages, moving like a puppet as Gabriella pulled him up from the bed. "Oh and I love you too." She smiled at him over her shoulder and dragged him by the hand into the living room.

"Hey!" Taylor says excitedly as she notices the interlock hands dangling between Troy and Gabriella.

"You guys okay?" Chad asks wearily as he notices the dazed look on Troy's face.

"Yep." Gabriella smiles, "Great. What're you two playing?"

* * *

**Hey everyone! I am sososososo sorry that I haven't updated this story in like a million years! I kind of had like a writters block for a long time? And mostly I was just too lazy to type of more of this, andddd, I even kind of forgot about it! xD**

**But really, i am sorry. & I hope you guys like this! Hopefully I'll get more out soon! Thanks to all of you guys who read and review, bye for now. :3**

**-Mare. ;D  
**


End file.
